Entre Les Deux Malfoy
by Lex Lina
Summary: Trad. Hermione Granger faisait face à Draco, il y a tout juste quelques secondes... Maintenant, elle se retrouve devant le jeune Lucius Malfoy, en 1976. Sans savoir comment retourner dans son espace temps, que va t elle faire?
1. Chapter 1

_**Traduction française de Between Two Malfoys « Entre deux Malfoys »**_

_**L'oeuvre Harry Potter, les personnages et dérivés appartiennent à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys est une création géniale de Likuts**_

_**Lien auteur original .net/u/895226/Likuts**_

_**Lien histoire originale .net/s/3740686/1/Between_Two_Malfoys**_

_**J'ai obtenu l'autorisation de traduire sa FF en français. Certaines expressions ou mots ne sont pas modifiés, alors que certaines phrases le sont pour permettre un texte plus fluide et facile à comprendre.**_

_**Pour tout commentaire n'hésitez pas à exprimer vos opinions !!**_

_**Résumé : Hermione Granger faisait face à Draco Malfoy il y a tout juste quelques secondes... Maintenant, elle se retrouve devant le jeune Lucius Malfoy, en 1976. Sans savoir comment retourner dans son espace temps, que va t elle faire?**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Histoire complète en 17 chapitres

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 01**

**Collision**

Hermione est seule dans un corridor vide. Elle regarde prudemment les alentours pour être sûr qu'il n'y a personne, elle sort un petit sablier pendant sur une chaine en or. Alors qu'elle est sur le point de tourner son retourneur de temps, elle entend une voix familière dans son dos.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger? ».

C'est Draco Malfoy. Hermione lui fait face avec réticence, cachant son retourneur de temps dans sa robe.

« Rien qui te concerne. ».

« Non. Tu viens juste de cacher quelque chose sous ta robe... Hum... Je présume que c'est quelque chose qui va à l'encontre des règles de l'école et je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ce que tu caches vu que je suis préfet. ».

Hermione se mord les lèvres. Un retourneur de temps n'est pas exactement interdit à l'école vu que le Professeur Mc Gonagall lui a donné l'autorisation de l'utiliser. Hermione avait quelques problèmes à s'ajuster au rythme des cours dont elle a besoin, ou qu'elle pensait avoir besoin, dans son emploi du temps. Toutefois, elle a promis à Mc Gonagall de garder le secret, même vis à vis d'Harry et de Ron.

« Vite Granger, ou alors je vais retirer des points à ta Maison pour désobéissance à un préfet. ».

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je suis aussi préfet, et tu ne devrais pas me traiter ainsi. ».

Draco lui lance un regard mauvais tout en s'approchant d'elle.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'ai aucun respect à montrer envers une sale sang de bourbe. ».

Hermione, pleine de colère, lève son bras droit pour gifler le visage de Malfoy. Cependant, son mouvement permet à Draco d'entrevoir un reflet d'or autour de son cou. Sans même y penser à deux fois, il tente de s'en saisir.

« Qu'est ce donc Mademoiselle préfet? Un retourneur de temps? ».

« Lâches ça. J'ai la permission de l'utiliser. ».

« Comme si je vais croire une chose pareille ! Aucun étudiant n'est autorisé à utiliser un retourneur de temps. ».

Draco, même s'il connait quelle est la fonction d'un retourneur de temps, ne semble pas savoir comment ça fonctionne. Il tourne le sablier sur son axe, sans aucune prudence, encore et encore, les yeux plein de curiosité.

« Arrêtes Malfoy ! Tu n'es pas supposé le tourner aussi souvent ! ».

Draco se stoppe immédiatement, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas mais c'est déjà trop tard. Hermione sent son corps être entrainé dans une profonde obscurité, alors que Draco tente de la ramener vers lui en la tirant par la chaine en or encore à son cou. La dernière chose qu'elle entend est Draco en train de crier.

« Granger. Non ! ».

« ... » Bruit de choc !

« Ouch ! ».

Hermione entre en collision avec quelqu'un et tombe directement sur le sol. Elle entend quelque chose se briser, au même moment, sur le sol de pierre dur.

« Qu'est ce que... ».

Hermione jette un regard et voit un garçon avec des cheveux blonds et un visage pale et saillant.

« Malfoy ! Est ce que tu pourrais faire attention, t'es préfet cette année ! Et je t'ai dit de laisser mon retourneur... Oh Mon Dieu. ».

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit lorsqu'elle découvre l'état et les pièces cassées de son retourneur de temps. La chaine en or est, elle aussi, cassée. Seule une moitié gis sur le sol.

« Oh Mon Dieu, c'est cassé. Oh non. ».

« Hé. Qu'est ce que tu fais? ».

« Tais toi Malfoy ! C'est entièrement de ta faute ! Oh Non... que va dire le Professeur Mc Gonagall si je lui dit qu'il est cassé? ».

« HE, CALMES TOI ! ».

Hermione relève son visage vers lui et son choc la mortifie.

Ce n'est pas Malfoy. Pour être plus exact, ce n'est pas Draco Malfoy. Le garçon devant elle, a les cheveux plus longs qui atteignent ses épaules et des yeux bleus perçants qui sont manifestement différents des yeux gris de Draco. Toujours choquée, Hermione demande.

« Oh Mon Dieu. Mais qui es tu? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Voici ma nouvelle fic !**_

_**Elle me permettra de souffler de Bella in wonderland. J'espère que vous l'aimerez...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoy »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 02**

**La Chaine en or**

« Hé bien, c'est la question que je voulais poser en fait... ». Le jeune homme blond continue « … et tu sembles déjà connaître mon nom, malgré le fait que je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. ».

Hermione en perd ses mots. Elle doit rêver. Ça ne peut être vrai. Elle fait face au jeune Lucius Malfoy.

« Hum... je... je... ».

Hermione tente de se relever rapidement mais cela fait qu'elle s'agenouille accidentellement dans les morceaux de verre coupé. Elle laisse échapper un cri de douleur.

« Ah !! ».

« Hé, est ce que ça va? _Reparo !_ ».

Lucius répare rapidement le retourneur de temps mais il arbore encore quelques fissures sur la surface.

« Toi.. quelque soit ton nom... tu viens à l'infirmerie avec moi. ».

« Non... Non... Dumbledore. Je dois voir Dumbledore. ».

« Mais tu saignes ! ».

« Dumbledore ! ».

« OK ! Purée, pourquoi est ce que je dois... C'est quoi ton nom d'ailleurs? ». Il l'aide à se relever.

« Hermione. Hermione Gr...heu...Grandel. ».

« Et Hermione Grandel, Je peux savoir comment tu me connais? ».

« Heu...Je... Je ne te connais pas vraiment...tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais. ».

Il demande suspicieux « Et son nom serait Malfoy? ».

« Oui... Mais c'est son prénom... ».

« Son prénom? Malfoy? ».

« Dans... dans le monde des moldus, c'est un prénom assez courant... je crois... ».

Même Hermione trouve que son histoire est minable, mais elle n'arrive à penser à rien d'autre. Ça causerait trop de soupçons si elle dit qu'elle connait un sorcier dont le nom de famille est Malfoy. Les sang purs connaissent leur généalogie par cœur.

« Dans... le monde des moldus? Tu veux dire que tu es une... ».

Elle répond d'une voix cassante « Oui je suis une moldue. Ça te pose un problème? ».

Lucius regarde Hermione comme si elle porteuse de la peste. Il retire immédiatement ses mains de son bras.

« Purée, une sang de bourbe... ».

Il semble visiblement dégouté, soupire puis dit à Hermione. « Si je n'étais pas le préfet, je ne t'aurais jamais emmenée jusqu'à Dumbledore. ».

Hermione veut lui crier dessus qu'elle peut y aller par elle même, mais elle réalise vite que la douleur dans ses genoux est insupportable.

« Comme si je souhaite être emmenée par toi Malfoy. ».

Ignorant le regard mauvais venant de Lucius, elle pose silencieusement le sablier dans sa poche.

_Comment puis je revenir à mon époque sans retourneur de temps? Et où est le reste de la chaine en or? _

****

De retour en 1998,

Draco Malfoy reste, pantois, dans le couloir vide, avec une moitié de la chaine en or dans la main...

« Granger...? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Pourquoi ai je choisi de traduire cette fic qui ne ressemble pas du tout à celles que je fais d'habitude? Deux bonnes raisons. Premièrement elle est géniale et ensuite j'adore le couple Hermione/Lucius.**_

_**Elle pourrait être tout à fait retranscrite en Twilight. Bella dans le rôle d'Hermione, Edward en Draco et … Carlisle en Lucius ( :3 j'en baverai presque !)**_

_**À bientôt.**_

_**:3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoy »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 03**

**Une solution Possible**

« Chocolate Fudge. ».

Aux mots prononcés par Lucius, les gargouilles glissent sur le coté pour les laisser accéder au bureau de Dumbledore. Lucius frappe à la porte et une voix à l'intérieur les invite à entrer.

« Entrez. ».

Alors qu'Hermione entre dans la pièce, elle ressent cette chaleur familière dans son estomac. Elle est de retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle ressent un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle se souvient du directeur défunt de son époque. Alors que tout était planifié, il est quand même triste qu'il soit parti. Il manque encore énormément au monde magique.

« Directeur, voici Hermione Grandel. Je l'ai trouvé dans un couloir vide. Je tente de l'emmener à l'infirmerie mais elle insiste à venir vous voir, alors je l'ai donc amenée ici. ».

« L'infirmerie? ».

Dumbledore regarde les genoux ensanglantés d'Hermione et soigne ses plaies avec quelques formules. Avant qu'elle puisse le remercier, Dumbledore dit.

« Je vois que vous avez fait le bon choix en venant me voir plutôt que d'aller à Madame Pomfresh. Elle vous aurait demandé de rester la nuit, juste pour être sûr que vous marcherez correctement par la suite. ».

Dumbledore fit un petit rire dû à sa propre blague, et autant Hermione aimerait rire, elle ne sourit que légèrement, ressentant toujours la tristesse de la disparition de Dumbledore dans le futur. Elle avance d'un pas et commence à parler.

« Professeur, je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais moi je vous connais. Et vous êtes le seul qui puisse m'aider dans cette situation. ».

Le directeur écoute attentivement Hermione puis lance un rapide regard vers Lucius.

« Pas même notre préfet Monsieur Malfoy? ».

Hermione avait presque oublié que c'est Lucius qui l'a emmenée jusque dans le bureau. Il se tient derrière elle, sans savoir quoi faire maintenant.

« OH... heu... non... Pas même lui Monsieur. ».

« OK, alors, Monsieur Malfoy. Seriez vous assez aimable de nous laisser seuls? ».

Malgré le fait d'être légèrement offensé d'être rejeté de la pièce, Lucius hoche poliment la tête vers Dumbledore et quitte le bureau. Aussitôt que Lucius est sorti, Hermione se dépêche de lui dire.

« Monsieur, Vous allez croire que c'est absurde mais ce que je m'apprête à vous dire est absolument vrai. ».

Hermione sort le sablier fissuré et la chaine en or cassée et les pose sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Ses yeux bleu saphir pétillent à leur vue.

« Je viens du futur. De l'année 1998. ».

* * * *

De retour en 1998, Draco Malfoy est lui aussi dans la même pièce qu'Hermione. La seule différence étant qu'il parle à Mc Gonagall au lieu de Dumbledore.

« Pourriez vous répéter cela Monsieur Malfoy? ». Le visage du professeur est blanc comme de la craie.

« Je... J'ai tourné le sablier sans vraiment savoir combien de fois je l'ai tourné... »J'ai tourné le sablier sans vraiment savoir combien de fois je l'ai tourné... ».

« Oh non. Ça ne peut être vrai. ».

Mc Gonagall laisse échapper un grand soupir et se tourne vers le portrait de Dumbledore.

« Que dois je faire Albus? Je n'ai jamais eu à gérer ce genre de situation dans ma vie. Que dois je faire pour ramener Mademoiselle Granger à notre époque? ».

Se sentant presque ignoré par Mc Gonagall, Draco commence à jouer avec la chaine en or qu'il a dans les mains. Le regard de Dumbledore ne manque pas ses mouvements.

« Ah ! Draco, qu'est ce donc, dans vos mains ? ».

Draco sursaute un peu à l'appel de son prénom par le vieil homme du portrait.

_Exactement comme lorsqu'il m'a appelé cette nuit là._

« C'est... c'est à Granger, monsieur. Lorsqu'elle... a disparu, je l'ai attrapé et elle s'est cassée... ».

« Intéressant. ». Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent.

« Albus, penses tu que ça peut être une solution? Si Mademoiselle Granger a toujours le reste de la chaine, peut être pouvons nous communiquer avec elle d'une manière ou d'une autre ! ».

« C'est certainement une possibilité. ».

Mc Gonagall tourne son visage vers Draco et dit sévèrement.

« Draco, vous devez laisser cette chaine dans mon bureau pour un examen plus approfondi. Et comme vous êtes le préfet cette année, pourriez vous dire les nouvelles au sujet de Mademoiselle Granger à ses amis les plus proches? ».

A ces derniers mots, Draco fronce les sourcils. « Vous ne voulez pas dire Pott.. ».

« Oui. À Messieurs Potter et Weasley, c'est bien ça. ».

Draco bougonne silencieusement, la décision de Mc Gonagall est absurde.

_Je dois le dire à Potter et Weasley? Ils vont me tuer en apprenant ce que j'ai fait !_

Draco pose la chaine en or sur le bureau de Mc Gonagall avec réticence et quitte la pièce. Trop occupé à se demander comment annoncer la nouvelle à Harry et Ron, il ne remarque pas que les yeux de Dumbledore pétillent encore.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**L'histoire commence à se mettre en place encore un épisode et on entre dans le coeur de la romance !**_

**_Un grand merci à NatyHale pour son soutien ^^_**

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoy »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 04**

**Un petit souvenir**

Dumbledore demande « L'année 1998? ».

« Oui monsieur. J'ai ce retourneur de temps que j'ai eu par le professeur Mc Gonagall. ».

« Par Minerva? ».

« Oui. Elle est la Directrice de ma maison et elle m'a donné la permission de l'utiliser pour aménager mon emploi du temps cette année. ».

« Ah ha, alors tu es une Gryffondor. ».

Hermione rajoute avec de l'orgueil dans sa voix « Et je suis préfet. ».

« Et quelle est la cause de votre venue en 1976 Mademoiselle Grandel? ».

« Hum... Ben, c'est à cause de Malfoy... je veux dire, pas Lucius Malfoy mais son fils Draco... oups. ». Hermione couvre rapidement sa bouche mais il est déjà trop tard.

_Merde ! Je ne suis pas censée révéler quoi que ce soit du futur !_

Dumbledore demande, le regard plein de curiosité « Le fils de monsieur Malfoy? ».

« Oui... Monsieur... ». Elle fronce à sa propre stupidité.

« Et qu'a donc fait Monsieur Draco Malfoy? ».

« Il...Bien... j'étais dans un couloir vide, à tenter d'utiliser le recouvreur de temps, mais Malfoy m'a surpris. Bien entendu, j'ai tenté de le cacher car j'ai promis au Professeur Mc Gonagall que je le garderai secret. Et lorsque Malfoy a vu que je dissimulai quelque chose, il a naturellement voulu voir ce que c'est car il est préfet... ». Hermione se mord la lèvre inférieur, réalisant qu'elle dévoile encore une autre information sur le futur, mais décide tout de même de continuer. « … Et lorsqu'il a trouvé le sablier, il a commencé à jouer avec, évidemment sans savoir ce qu'il faisait. Et là je me retrouve avec Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, cette époque. Et on s'est rentré dedans, ce qui a causé la destruction du sablier. ».

Le visage d'Hermione s'assombrit alors qu'elle regarde le retourneur à moitié réparé sur le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Lucius Malfoy a tenté de le réparer mais vu que les dommages sont si sévères... ».

Des larmes coulent des yeux d'Hermione car elle se dit qu'elle risque d'être bloquée dans le passé pour toujours. Dumbledore se lève et lui tapote le dos.

« Oh ne soyez pas si inquiète Mademoiselle Grandel. Je suis sûr que nous serons capable de trouver un moyen de vous renvoyer à votre époque. ».

Hermione se secoue aux mots du directeur.

« Que voulez vous dire Professeur? Vous... vous ne savez pas comment me faire repartir? ».

Il secoue sa tête.

« Non Mademoiselle Grandel. Un cas comme le votre n'est vraiment pas commun. En fait, c'est vraiment, vraiment rare. ».

« Mais que devrais je faire en attendant que nous trouvions une solution? Il n'est pas possible que je perde mon temps ici, j'ai mon ASPIC qui approche et... ».

« Peut être pouvez vous prétendre être une nouvelle élève à Poudlard et continuer vos études. Pendant ce temps, je chercherais une solution pour vous renvoyer. ».

Une ombre sombre s'installe sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle laisse échapper un soupir lourd mais elle sait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

« OK. C'est ce qui semble être le mieux. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre plus de temps. La raison pour laquelle le professeur m'a permis d'utiliser le retourneur de temps est que je participer à toutes les classes dont j'ai besoin. ».

« Calmez vous, calmez vous Mademoiselle Grandel. Peut être pouvez vous imaginer cela comme des vacances. Tentez de vous relaxer et ne vous stressez pas pour votre problème ou au sujet de l'ASPIC. ».

« Mais... ». Hermione tente de protester mais Dumbledore l'interrompt.

« Maintenant, c'est l'heure de diner. Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas dans la grande salle et rejoignez la table des Griffondor? Je vais informer le Professeur Mc Gonagall qu'elle a une nouvelle élève dans sa Maison. ».

Lorsque Hermione entend le mot diner, elle réalise soudain au combien elle est affamée. Il est 20h passé et elle n'a rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. Elle lui demande avant de partir.

« Professeur Dumbledore? ».

« Oui Mademoiselle Grandel? ».

« Hum.. voulez vous que je prenne le sablier ou est ce que je le laisse ici? ».

« Ah. C'est une bonne question. Hum... laissez moi réfléchir... je vais garder le sablier mais vous devriez prendre la chaine... comme un petit souvenir peut être. ». Il sourit gentiment.

_Comme si je voulais me souvenir que je suis coincée dans le passé pour dieu sait combien de temps._

Elle ne répond rien au professeur, au lieu de ça elle dit poliment « Merci. ». avant de quitter la pièce dans le calme.

Elle sort de l'entrée menant au bureau du directeur et commence à marcher dans le grand hall. Elle regarde la chaine en or dans ses mains.

_Malfoy a attrapé la chaine avant que je disparaisse. Est ce que ça veut dire qu'il a l'autre moitié cassée?_

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione ne remarque pas les lourds bruits de pas derrière elle.

« Hé, James ! Attends moi ! ».

« Tais toi et cours Sirius ! J'ai faim ! J'ai eu mon entrainement de Quidditch pendant près de deux heures. Et fais gaffe ! ».

CLASH !

_Oh nom de... ça c'est sûr, c'est une rude journée..._

Hermione bougonne dans sa barbe. Elle sent la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule gauche.

« Hé. Est ce que ça va? ».

Hermione lève la tête et a le souffle coupé.

« Harry ! ».

« Non. Moi c'est James ma jolie ».

L'autre garçon lui dit « Hé, James. Je vais dire ça à Lily, tu sais. ».

« Oh, tu rigoles ! C'est juste de la courtoisie ! ».

Hermione a du mal à s'en remettre. Elle commençait à croire que tout cela n'était qu'un gros cauchemar, et maintenant, elle fait face aux jeunes James Potter et Sirius Black. James lui demande encore.

« Hé. Est ce que tu vas bien? Est ce que ta tête à heurté le sol? ».

« Je vais assez bien ! ». Elle se dépêche de se relever.

Elle regarde les deux gars devant elle. Le premier ressemble exactement à l'un de ses meilleurs amis, Harry. À part pour les yeux. L'autre est extrêmement beau et juvénile. Ce qui est fort peu le Sirius Black qu'elle connait. Elle pense alors à la mort de ce dernier et des larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux.

Sirius regarde Hermione, l'air inquiet.

« Hum... Est ce que tu pleures? ».

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, une autre voix, derrière eux détourne leurs attention de la jeune fille.

« James Potter, je ne peux pas te croire ! Tu choisis la nourriture plutôt que moi?! ».

Hermione soupire encore. C'est la jeune Lily Potter devant ses yeux. James pose ses bras autour de Lily joyeusement et l'embrasse sur la joue.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste extrêmement faim, c'est tout. Comment puis je choisir quoi que ce soit plutôt que toi, mon amour? ».

Lily pouffe de rire et embrasse James tendrement. C'est là, qu'elle remarque qu'il y a une autre personne dans la partie. Quelqu'un qu'elle n'a jamais vu avant. Elle regarde Hermione et demande.

« Qui est ce? ».

James hausse les épaules « On ne sait pas... je lui suis rentré dedans et quand je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle a juste fixé Sirius et s'est mise à pleurer. ».

Lily se rapproche d'Hermione « Est ce que tu es blessée? ». Cette dernière essuie ses larmes et secoue la tête.

« Oh non. Je vais bien. C'est juste que... laissez tomber. Je vais bien. ».

« Est ce que je t'ai déjà vu à Poudlard? ».

« Hum... je suis une nouvelle étudiante. Je viens d'arriver. ».

« Oh vraiment? ». Lily lui tend la main. « Ravie de te rencontrer. Je suis Lily Evans. Si tu as des questions sur notre école, tu peux me demander. Je suis préfet. ».

« Merci Lily. Je suis Hermione Grandel. ». Elle lui secoue la main.

« Est ce qu'une Maison t'a déjà été désignée? ».

« Oui, je suis de Griffondor. ».

« Oh c'est génial ! Je suis aussi de Griffondor. Nous le sommes tous en fait. ».

Sirius et James, sentent que c'est le moment de se présenter. Ils font un pas en avant et tendent leurs mains aussi.

« Salut ! Je suis James Potter et voici Sirius Black. ».

« Salut James. Salut Sirius. ». Hermione secoue leurs mains aussi.

Après leurs présentations, James regarde sa montre et dit fortement « OK, on est prêt? Alors allons manger ! ».

James et Sirius commencent à courir. Lily marche rapidement pour les rattraper, entrainant Hermione avec elle. Alors qu'Hermione entre dans la grande salle, elle souhaite que son temps dans sa 'nouvelle' école sera aussi bien que dans sa véritable époque.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Presque tous les personnages sont en lice, l'histoire va avancer plus rapidement dorénavant...**_

_**Merci pour vos messages et reviews ! (J-L-B et NathyHale j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira jusqu'au bout !)**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoy »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 05**

**Au delà des yeux bleus**

Ce n'est jamais facile pour Draco de faire face à Harry et Ron après avoir été sauvé par eux, non pas une mais deux fois. C'est embarrassant de voir leurs visages, qu'il se soit montré si vulnérable et principalement parce qu'il, même s'il ne veut pas se l'admettre, ressent une petite gratitude envers eux.

_Si seulement ce n'était pas de ma faute._

Il trouve Harry et Ron en train de roder devant la bibliothèque. Évidemment, ils sont à la recherche d'Hermione. Il prend une grande respiration et les appellent.

« Hé Potter ! Weasley ! ».

Harry et Ron se tournent et sont surpris de voir qui les a appelés. Harry lui demande, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy? ». Si c'est inconfortable pour Draco d'être face à Harry, c'est le cas aussi pour lui, si ce n'est plus. Il ne sait pas vraiment où en sont leurs relations actuellement, surtout qu'il a sauvé la vie de Draco deux fois durant les combats.

_Sont ils supposés être amis ou sont ils toujours ennemis?_

C'est une question à laquelle Harry ne peut répondre.

Draco hésite un moment car il sait comment vont réagir Harry et Ron à la nouvelle qu'il s'apprête à leur donner. Mais il finit par prendre courage.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire au sujet de Granger. ».

« Si tu comptais nous dire qu'elle a disparu toute la soirée, nous sommes déjà au courant. ». Harry lui parle d'un ton qui n'est pas vraiment froid mais pas indulgent non plus.

« Non. En fait, je comptais vous dire pourquoi Granger a disparu. ».

Ron le regarde, suspicieux. « Et comment le saurais tu? ».

« Hum... ».

Prenant une nouvelle profonde respiration, Draco commence à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la soirée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

De retour en 1976.

Hermione est assise à la table des Griffondor avec James, Sirius et Lily. Ils sont rejoins par deux autres personnes.

« Salut Hermione. Je suis Remus. Remus Lupin. ». Il sourit doucement alors qu'il prend la main d'Hermione. Ses yeux se remplissent encore de larmes.

_Oh mon dieu. Je souhaiterai tant qu'Harry soit ici avec moi._

Elle tente de contrôler ses émotions. « Salut Remus. C'est si bon de te rev... je veux dire, ravie de te rencontrer. ».

Sirius lui dit « Et voici Peter Pettigrew. ». Il tapote la tête de Peter. Celui ci est un peu plus petit que lui. Hermione peut sentir tout son corps se raidir lorsqu'elle lui serre la main. Même si elle essaie de ne pas montrer sa haine envers lui, elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui parler froidement. « Salut Peter. C'est un plaisir. ».

Après que les présentations soient achevées, Hermione commence à manger. Lorsque Dumbledore apparaît à la table des professeurs et lève sa main, tout le monde le regarde et se demande quelle annonce il compte faire.

« Bonsoir. Chers étudiants. J'ai une annonce à faire. ». Il tourne son visage vers Hermione et la pointe du doigt. « Vous voyez cette nouvelle jeune femme ici? Son nom est Hermione Grandel, et elle entre en septième année à Poudlard dès aujourd'hui. Pouvez vous lui donner une salve d'applaudissements, s'il vous plait? ».

Les étudiants accueillent Hermione avec un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Elle sent que son visage est en feu. Sirius le remarque et lui donne un petit cou de coude.

« Sacrée façon de commencer l'école hein? ».

« Oh tais toi. ». Hermione lui répond avec le visage de la couleur des cheveux de Ron.

Tentant de se cacher de la foule de curieux, elle ne remarque pas la paire d'yeux bleus la regardant à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Je vais te tuer ! ».

Ron saute de son siège. Sa voix portant écho dans la salle de classe vide.

« Toi ! Toi Malfoy ! Furet ! ».

« J'ai tenté de l'arrêter Weasel ! ». _(Nota Weasel/Fouine jeu de mot entre Weasley et Weasel)_

Draco lui crie « Et.. j'en suis... désolé. ».

Les yeux d'Harry et de Ron s'agrandissent. Le visage de Ron devient rose lorsqu'il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire. Il tente de se rattraper mais n'y arrive pas.

« Je veux dire... je me sens un peu coupable... » Harry et Ron lèvent leurs sourcils. « ...car il semblerait que ce soit de ma faute.... ».

Harry l'interrompt « OK, ça suffit.... on a comprit que tu te sens désolé pour ça. Mais maintenant, le plus important est de savoir où et quand est Hermione et bien sûr comment la faire revenir. Est ce que Mc Gonagall a dit quelque chose à ce sujet? ».

« Non, elle a juste pris la chaine en or et m'a jeté hors de la pièce. ».

Harry répond sarcastique « OK, ça aide vraiment. ». Draco lui lance un regard mauvais qu'Harry ignore complètement. Ron demande.

« Et quel est notre plan? ».

Harry le regarde, puis regarde Draco et dit « Ben. Je suppose qu'il nous reste plus qu'à attendre et voir ce qu'il se passe. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius Malfoy est seul dans la salle commune des préfets. Il se rappelle des derniers évènements qui lui sont arrivés aujourd'hui.

_Elle dit qu'elle a appelé mon nom car je ressemble à un moldu qu'elle connait. Mais comment savait elle que je suis préfet? Et Dumbledore, et Mc Gonagall? Bon, Dumbledore passes encore. Il est célèbre. Mc Gonagall, c'est possible. Mais moi? Comment peut elle savoir que je suis le préfet sir elle vient juste d'arriver aujourd'hui?_

D'un coup, le portrait permettant d'accéder à la salle s'ouvre et Lily entre. Si c'était un jour ordinaire, Lucius l'aurait ignoré, pratiquant son habitude d'éviter tout contact avec les sangs de bourbes. Cependant, aujourd'hui c'est différent.

« Evans, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. ».

Lily, surprise par le comportement inhabituel de Lucius, sursaute un peu et le regarde confuse.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je dois faire le tour de l'école avec Hermione. ».

« La nouvelle c'est ça? ». Les yeux bleus de Lucius prennent un nouvel éclat, le temps d'un instant.

« Oui. ».

« Si ça te dérange pas... ». Lily fronce les sourcils en entendant cette courtoisie peu courante chez Lucius. « … est ce que je peux lui faire la visite à ta place? ».

Lily semble surprise mais acquiesce.

« Hum... bien sûr. Si tu veux. Elle attend dehors. ».

« OK. ».

Lucius se lève et sort de la salle. Devant le portrait de la Dame au Caniche, il retrouve Hermione qui regarde les différentes peintures accrochées au mur. Il dit d'une voix basse.

« Grandel. ». Hermione tressaille au son de sa voix.

« Oh mon dieu. Tu m'as fait peur. Où est Lily? ».

« Les plans ont changés. Je te fais la visite. ».

Hermione semble perdue un instant mais reprend vite son sang froid et dit d'une voix hésitante.

« Quoi?! Non, tu ne peux pas... ».

« Pourquoi pas? Je suis préfet. ».

Elle se tourne vers lui, glaciale. « Je croyais que tu ne voulais même pas toucher ma robe. ».

« Pourquoi ne pas marcher ? J'ai quelques questions auxquelles tu dois répondre. ».

Lorsque son regard croise celui de Lucius, elle panique un peu. Elle n'est pas sûre de ce qu'elle est supposée voir au delà de ces yeux bleus.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Saluer Peter Pettigrew sans lui fracasser la tête doit être très très dur , quand on connait le futur des personnes que l'on rencontre !**_

_******_

_**N'hésitez pas à me dire si je me plante dans mon vocabulaire HP car ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas ouvert un HP... (Obligée d'aller sur un site dédié à HP pour vérifier les mots – si ça c'est pas malheureux... ).**_

_******_

_**On m'a demandé ma cadence de publication...**_

_**Ben j'en sais rien... c'est en fonction de ma facilité à traduire l'autre fic... dès que je m'énerve sur l'une, je vais sur l'autre.**_

_**Mais vu que les chapitres sont très courts sur celle ci, je dirais donc 1 à 2 par jour. Ce que je fais d'habitude en fait. ^^**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews !!**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 06**

**Une voix familière**

« Des questions? Quel genre de question tu as en tête? ».

« Hé bien, Parlons tout en marchant. ». Les yeux bleus perçants de Lucius fixent toujours Hermione.

Elle ne sait que répondre. La seule raison pour laquelle elle a demandé à Lily de faire une visite, dont elle n'a pas besoin -_elle est à Poudlard depuis six ans tout de même. -_ est qu'elle pourrait être plus proche de la future mère de Harry et souhaite en apprendre plus sur elle. Et bien sûr, elle veut aussi savoir comment Lily est tombée amoureuse de James après l'avoir rejeté durant toutes ces années. Peu sûre des intentions de Lucius, Hermione finit par prendre une décision.

« Hum... OK. ».

Ils commencent à marcher silencieusement. Au moment où Hermione s'ennuie à l'écoute de leurs pas faisant écho dans le couloir, elle s'arrête et demande.

« Tu as dit que tu avais des questions. Que veux tu savoir Malfoy? ».

« C'est...Comment me connais tu? ».

« Je... Je te l'ai déjà expliqué ! Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que je connais dans le monde des moldus... ».

Lucius l'interrompt brutalement « Et il est préfet lui aussi? ».

Hermione ne sait plus quoi dire.

_Oh t'es une fille trop stupide. Pourquoi est ce que j'ai inventé une histoire aussi minable dès le début? Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire maintenant?_

« Réponds moi Grandel. ». Lucius a pris une voix autoritaire.

Même lorsque Hermione est prise à parti et poussée dans un retranchement, elle n'a pas perdu de son caractère de Griffondor. Elle ne peut laisser quelqu'un lui ordonner quelque chose surtout si cette personne est un Malfoy. Elle lui répond en colère.

« Tu ne peux me parler ainsi, même si tu es le préfet. ».

« Tu sembles très bien connaître les règles de cette école alors que tu es une nouvelle étudiante. ».

Hermione se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle veut lui répliquer quelque chose mais elle a peur de faire une nouvelle erreur. Lucius continue.

« Et j'ai remarqué que ton uniforme n'est pas vraiment neuf. N'es tu pas arrivée ici qu'aujourd'hui? ».

_Oh purée ! Il a le sens de l'observation. Heureusement que je ne porte pas le badge de préfet. Si j'étais comme Percy... je n'imagine même pas ce qui aurait pu se passer._

Hermione bégaie et baisse la tête. « Je … Je ne peux pas me permettre d'acheter une robe toute neuve... ». Elle espère qu'elle arrivera à lui faire croire qu'elle a honte de son manque d'argent. Malgré tout, Lucius ne semble pas trompé par ses ruses. Lorsque Hermione croise ses yeux bleus et froids la fixer, comme si il était un détective et elle qu'une criminelle, elle commence à être irritée par lui.

« Écoutes, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi tu me poses toutes ces questions. OK, disons qu'il y a des choses pas claires sur moi. Mais pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes? Pourquoi ne m'ignores tu pas et va passer ton temps avec tes précieux amis de sang pur? ».

Lucius est un peu surpris par ses paroles. Elle a raison. Il n'a aucune raison de lui poser ce genre de questions. Elle cache surement quelque chose, mais cela ne le concerne en rien. Toutefois, il y a quelque chose qui fait qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Elle est... intrigante... voire même mystérieuse. Personne, à part elle, ne se conduit ainsi avec lui. Oui, il aurait pu être plus aimable avec elle, si elle n'avait pas eu une attitude si agressive envers lui dès le début. Quoi qu'il traite tous les sang de bourbes de la même façon.

_Hé ! mais c'est elle qui est sorti de nulle part et m'est rentrée dedans. Et elle ne s'est même pas excusée !_

Lorsqu'il en vient à penser à la manière dont ils se sont rencontrés et ce qu'il s'est passé par la suite, Lucius en est un peu troublé.

Hermione lui dit d'un air ennuyé. « Malfoy, si tu comptes rester là et ne rien faire, je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller. ».

« Tu ferais mieux de contrôler ton attitude au préalable. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui peut être traité ainsi par un sang de bou... ».

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, la main d'Hermione claque, avec force, sur sa joue. Son visage est rouge de colère et sa respiration est haletante.

« Quand vas tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi?! Ça me rend malade ! Ça le fait chaque année et tu n'en es jamais lassé ! Si tu penses que les sang purs vont diriger le monde, hé bien, tu as tort. Vraiment tort car vous allez tous tomber bien bas. Et particulièrement toi ! ».

Sur ces mots, elle part précipitamment loin de Lucius qui, trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, la regarde se diriger vers la tour des Griffondor, sa main sur son visage où la douleur continue de se diffuser.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Draco est de retour dans le dortoir des préfets. Maintenant, avec Hermione qui est partie, il est seul à occuper la gigantesque salle commune. Draco regarde autour de lui et voit les traces éparpillées de la présence d'Hermione. Les rideaux qui ont été un sujet de centaines de disputes rien que pour décider de la couleur qu'ils auraient, ils ont choisis ceux à rayures or et argent, le drapeau de Griffondor avec son lion rugissant silencieusement, pendu devant l'entrée de la chambre d'Hermione, et même la pile de parchemins et de plumes cassées sur le bureau à coté de lui. Il ferme les yeux et soupire.

_Mon dieu. Je n'aurai jamais pensé que la présence de cette arrogante je-sais-tout me manquerais._

Lorsqu'il rentre dans sa propre chambre, il remarque quelque chose de brillant sur son bureau. Il marche dans cette direction et trouve que l'objet en question n'est en fait que le bout de chaine brisé qu'il avait laissé dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il y a aussi un bout de parchemin posé sous une grande plume rouge feu.

_Quoi..? mais comment c'est arrivé ici?_

Il prend le parchemin et l'ouvre. Il n'y a qu'un petit message non signé.

_**Je pense que vous devriez garder la chaine.**_

Regardant la lettre anonyme et la plume rouge, il en conclu que ça doit être Dumbledore qui lui a transmis. Qui d'autre pourrait alors que la chaine était en sécurité, enfermée derrière la porte de Mc Gonagall? Dumbledore à du ordonner à son phœnix de lui délivrer la note et la chaine en or.

_Le vieil homme peut encore faite pas mal de choses, alors qu'il est dans son portrait._

Il prend la chaine restée sur le bureau et la tient fermement. Il sent toute sa culpabilité qui monte en lui.

_Si seulement je pouvais trouver à quelle époque Granger est..._

C'est à ce moment que Draco entend la voix si familière qui résonne dans sa tête. Il murmure doucement.

« Granger...? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se presse dans sa chambre. Elle a eu sa propre chambre vu qu'il n'y avait pas de place prévue pour elle dans le dortoir des filles. Et Dumbledore lui a dit qu'il ressentait le besoin de compenser car elle est censée avoir sa propre chambre, en tant que préfet dans son époque. Elle s'assoit sur son lit, grinçant des dents fortement.

« Argh, cet homme est détestable ! À mon époque et même maintenant ! ».

Elle frappe son oreiller en imaginant que c'est Lucius. Puis, elle s'arrête soudain et serre l'oreiller avec énergie. Elle s'allonge sur le dos et laisse sortir un grand soupir.

_Oh... Harry et Ron me manque. Je veux tellement revenir à mon époque !_

Elle met doucement la main dans sa poche. Lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec le métal froid, elle le sort. Elle fixe la chaine en or d'un air distrait.

_C'est la seule chose que je possède qui est en rapport avec le futur._

Elle serre la chaine dans sa main et psalmodie désespérément.

« Je veux repartir... je veux repartir... ».

Sans même le réaliser, des larmes coulent le long de ses joues.

_Je ne veux pas être bloquée ici pour toujours... je veux repartir..._

C'est là qu'elle entend une voix familière qui appelle son nom.

« Granger...? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Que dire à part : une bonne tarte dans sa … OK OK je me calme... mais bon... on en a tous eu envie non? En plus j'aime trop Lucius pour ça ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 07**

**Connectés**

Le propriétaire de la voix qui sonne dans sa tête est quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il manquerait tant à sa vie. Et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. malgré tout, lorsqu'elle réalise qui c'est, elle ne peut s'empêcher de laisser sortir un petit sanglot.

« Est ce que c'est toi Granger? ».

« … Draco Malfoy? ».

« Oh mon dieu. C'est vraiment toi ! Où est ce que tu es? Quand est ce que tu es? ».

« Si tu me le demande, je peux te le dire. Je suis coincée en 1976, sans savoir comment revenir en 1998. ».

« 1976, t'es sérieuse? ».

« Oui. Je suis vraiment sérieuse et vraiment, vraiment désespérée de rentrer. ».

Alors qu'elle lâche un gros soupir, elle se rend compte qu'elle parle avec Draco, qui est en 1998.

« Attends. Comment est ce qu'on fait ça? Comment parvient on à se parler? ».

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai tenu la chaine en or... tu sais, celle que tu avais dans ton cou avant que tu disparaisses. Je l'ai attrapée et elle s'est cassée... donc je la tenais et je pensais à toi... ».

« ...pensais à toi? ».

« Pas de cette façon Granger ! C'est même pas possible... peu importe. Passons. Je pensais à toi lorsque j'ai entendu une voix disant 'Je veux repartir'. Je l'ai reconnu comme étant la tienne, alors je t'ai appelé et... tu as répondu. ».

Le cœur d'Hermione rate un battement.

_Peut être que c'est comme ça ! Je vais peut être pouvoir la faire revenir ainsi !_

Hermione demande « Alors, c'est comme de la télépathie, pas vrai? ».

« Je suppose, même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça s'est passé...attends... est ce que tu as l'autre moitié de la chaine cassée? ».

« Oui, je la tiens en ce moment. Pourquoi? ».

« Mc Gonagall a dit un truc sur le fait de communiquer par la chaine... peut être que c'est ça ! ».

« Ouais. C'est ce qu'elle a dit. ».

« Donc ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on ai la chaine près de nous pour pouvoir communiquer ensemble. Puis, on ne peut pas toujours l'avoir dans les mains... on peut en faire une chaine... non. C'est trop court pour être une chaine... hum... un bracelet ! Ouais, c'est ça Malfoy. On doit porter la chaine à notre poignet, comme un bracelet. ».

« Quoi? Un bracelet? Mais je ne suis pas une fille... ».

« Oh tais toi. Tous les gars portent des bracelets de nos jours. Même Harry en a un. ».

Après avoir passé six ans à Poudlard, à voir la rivalité entre Harry et Draco, elle sait exactement comment se jouer d'eux. Et ça marche. Après un court silence, Draco grogne.

« OK, je vais le faire ! Si Potter peut en porter un, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas? Je vais le porter, je vais le faire ! ».

Hermione a beaucoup de mal à s'empêcher de rire. Elle sourit silencieusement et dit à Draco.

« OK, alors j'irai dire ça à Dumbledore demain, et tu iras parler à Mc Gonagall d'accord? Et s'il te plait, dis à Harry et à Ron que je vais bien. Ils doivent être vraiment inquiets. ».

« Oui. En fait ils le sont. Weasel (_Nota : La fouine - Jeu de mot avec Weasley_)a failli me tuer lorsque je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé. ».

« N'appelles pas Ron, Weasel ! Tu es comme ton père... ».

« Mon père? Tu as rencontré mon père? ».

« Oui et c'est un gros con d'ailleurs. ».

« Quoi? ».

« Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour parler de ça maintenant. Demandes à ton père. Peut être qu'il s'en rappellera. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Malfoy. ».

« Hé attends... ».

Hermione pose la chaine sur son bureau, et la voix de Draco disparaît. Elle s'allonge sur son lit et ferme les yeux. Son cœur trésaille toujours.

_C'est vraiment étrange. Malfoy est celui qui m'a envoyé là et maintenant, il est celui qui va m'aider à revenir? Sur toutes les personnes que je connais.. Malfoy? Et maintenant, il y a Malfoy senior qui me casse les pieds ici... Mon dieu, ma vie serait tellement plus simple sans Malfoy... et je parle des deux._

Sentant que son cœur commence à se calmer, elle s'endort doucement.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Hermione arrive à la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner le lendemain, elle remarque que Lily la regarde avec une expression inquiète. Elle s'assoit près d'elle et lui demande.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lily? ».

Lily secoue sa tête, en la fixant toujours.

« Non Hermione. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. ».

« Moi? ».

« Oui. ».

« Pourquoi moi? Il n'y a pas raison de s'inquiéter. ».

_Au moins pas que tu saches._

Lily tourne ses yeux vers une personne en particulier, assise tout à l'opposé de la salle. Hermione regarde dans la même direction et voit la dernière personne qu'elle a envie de voir. Lucius Malfoy. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc font qu'il est facile de le repérer car ils ressortent parmi le peu d'étudiants dans la salle.

« Hier lorsque Malfoy est revenu dans le dortoir, il semblait vraiment contrarié. Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous hier soir? ».

La question posée par Lily suffit pour éveiller l'intérêt de tous les Maraudeurs sur le contenu de la conversation entre les deux filles.

Sirius demande. « Quoi. Tu étais avec Malfoy la nuit dernière? ».

Hermione dit rapidement.« Ben, il me faisait faire la visite de l'école. Lily était supposée la faire, mais il s'est proposé , ou un truc du genre. Je suppose. Et il a commencé à me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre. Non je ne vais pas vous dire quelles étaient ces questions. ». Elle ajoute, voyant l'intérêt croissant dans les yeux de James et de Sirius. « Ce sont des questions que je n'ai pas envie de répondre à qui que ce soit. De toutes les façons, il s'est mis en colère lorsque je n'ai pas répondu et m'a appelé Sang de B.. vous voyez. ».

Hermione peut voir combien tout le monde est choqué, mais décide de continuer.

« Alors... je l'ai giflé. ».

« QUOI?! ».

James a presque recraché le jus de citrouille qu'il est en train de boire. Il me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés.

« Tu... as giflé... Malfoy? ».

Hermione hausse les épaules. « Ce n'est pas comme si je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. ». Elle réalise rapidement son erreur lorsqu'elle remarque les sourcils de James qui se redressent. « Je.. Je veux dire, pas avec Malfoy mais un autre gars de mon ancienne école. Il était vraiment méchant avec moi et mes amis. Et une fois, j'en ai eu assez et je l'ai giflé... ».

Sirius sifflote « Bravo Hermione. ». James commence même à applaudir, ce qui fait rougir Hermione.

James dit « Vraiment, je vous salue jeune fille. Personne n'a jamais gifler Malfoy. Ha. J'aurais aimé voir son visage lorsque tu l'as fait. Pouvez vous le croire? Une sang de bourbe claquant le prince Serpentard ! Tu devrais être fière de toi ! ».

Elle répond timidement « Frapper quelqu'un n'est pas quelque chose dont on peut être fier. ».

Peter dit « Ça va être drôle aujourd'hui, vu que nous avons deux heures de Potions avec les Serpentards. ».

« Deux heures de Potions? Avec les Serpentards? ».

Sirius répond « Oui... je suis pressé de voir la tête de Malfoy lorsqu'il va te voir dans la classe. ».

Ignorant le sourire diabolique de Sirius, Hermione regarde encore en direction de Lucius. Leurs yeux se croisent. Elle détourne rapidement son regard, mais ressent encore le poids du regard du jeune homme sur elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

_Je n'ai pas peur de lui. Je peux le gifler encore une fois s'il me fait quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas peur._

Doucement, elle commence à manger son petit déjeuner, attendant que le cours de Potions arrive.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Vivement leur prochaine rencontre !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 08**

**Un nouveau projet**

Lorsque Hermione trouve une version rajeunie de Severus Rogue dans le donjon, assis près de Lucius et de quelques autres Serpentards, elle n'est pas vraiment surprise. Il ne semble pas si différent de ce à quoi il ressemble dans le futur. Les mêmes cheveux huileux, teint cireux et nez crochu. Mais après avoir appris des choses sur son passé par Harry, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de sympathie pour lui. Malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours méchant envers elle et ses amis, durant toute leur scolarité, il y a toujours le fait qu'il est loyal envers Dumbledore et qu'il a aidé le trio à détruire les Horcruxes.

« Tu penses qu'il est mignon? ».

Hermione sursaute à l'apparition soudaine de Sirius derrière elle. Apparemment, elle fixe Severus depuis un moment sans s'en rendre compte. Hermione secoue sa tête et dit.

« Non. Non. C'est juste que... qu'il... qu'il ressemble à quelqu'un que je connais. ».

« Tu connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble? C'est vraiment pas de chance. Son nom est Severus Rogue. Et ses cheveux gras sont principalement la plus grande source de pollution écologique du monde magique. ».

Alors que Hermione s'apprête à prendre la défense de Severus, James, qui se tient entre Sirius et Lily dit calmement.

« Arrêtes ça Sirius. On était d'accord là dessus, pas vrai? ».

Sirius s'interrompt et fixe James un moment. Puis il acquiesce à contre cœur. C'est clairement visible qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ce que James lui dit. Hermione regarde Lily, qui lui fait un sourire, avec l'expression qui dirait 'Je te raconterai plus tard'. Hermione se demande ce qui se cache derrière tout ça, mais se dit que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour demander, alors elle s'assoit silencieusement à coté de Lily.

Au même moment, Lucius regarde prudemment Hermione. Il a vu qu'elle fixait Severus, avec une expression dans ses yeux qu'il ne parvient pas à décrire. Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le genre d'expression à une personne que l'on voit pour la première fois. Il se rappelle des évènements de la nuit dernière.

_« Quand vas tu arrêter de m'appeler ainsi?! Ça me rend malade ! Ça le fait chaque année et tu n'en es jamais lassé ! Si tu penses que les sang purs vont diriger le monde, hé bien, tu as tort. Vraiment tort car vous allez tous tomber bien bas. Et particulièrement toi ! »._

_Que voulait elle dire par là? On va tous tomber bien bas? Particulièrement moi? Et ça le fait chaque année? Je suis sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu avant. Ou bien il y a t il vraiment quelqu'un qui me ressemble?_

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lucius ne remarque pas que Severus l'appelle plusieurs fois par son prénom.

« Lucius, Lucius ! ». Les chuchotements de Severus sont assez fort pour tirer Lucius de sa rêverie. Il finit par regarder dans la direction de Severus avec de grands yeux.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? Quelque chose est arrivé? ».

Severus fronce les sourcils face au comportement inhabituel de Lucius. Ça ne lui ressemble pas de perdre contenance.

« Que t'arrive t il aujourd'hui? ».

« De quoi parles tu? ».

« Tu la dévisages... la nouvelle, je veux dire. ».

Lucius se rend compte qu'en effet, il regarde dans la direction d'Hermione et se dépêche de détourner son regard.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça !.. je pensais à quelque chose... ». Le visage pale de Lucius prend une teinte plus rosée. Severus lui sourit.

« Ouais. C'est ça. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux Griffondors? ».

« Elle est une sang de bourbe. Ne t'avises même pas... ».

Severus lui siffle d'une voix basse. « N'use pas de cette expression. ». Il lance un regard mauvais à Lucius puis regarde rapidement ailleurs. Lucius suit son regard et voit Lily, qui est en grande conversation avec Hermione.

_Oh j'avais oublié son ancienne amitié avec Evans._

Bien que Lucius regrette un peu d'utiliser ce terme, il n'est pas du genre à reprendre ses propos. Alors il fait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Ne plaisantes pas avec ce genre de choses. Je ne mêlerais jamais avec son espèce, quoi qu'il arrive. ».

La mâchoire de Severus se serre, mais il ne dit rien et retourne dans la lecture de son livre des Potions. C'est à ce moment que Slughorn, légèrement plus jeune, et plus surprenant plus svelte, se dépêche d'entrer dans le donjon dans sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Alors tout le monde, je m'excuse d'être en retard, mais j'ai mes raison. Vraiment. ». Il pose les livres qu'il a dans ses mains, sur le bureau à coté puis regarde la classe.

« Alors maintenant, voici la grande nouvelle. Ne soyez pas surpris. J'ai décidé, maintenant que vous êtes tous en septième année, de commencer un nouveau projet de potions ! Est ce que ce n'est pas excitant ? ».

_Oh merde !_

C'est tout ce que penses Lucius. Et il est persuadé qu'il n'est pas le seul à penser la même chose. Seuls quelques uns, principalement les membres du Slug Club, pour être plus précis, acquiescent et applaudissent, malgré le fait que leur visage n'expriment pas forcément qu'ils soient ravis de l'idée. Slughorn, toutefois, ignore la réponse assez froide des étudiants et fait apparaître une petite boite en bois de sa baguette.

« Cette boite contient des bouts de parchemins avec vos noms dessus. Et chacun de vous viendra devant pour en prendre un. C'est le nom de votre partenaire, avec qui vous allez travailler. ».

Il regarde la salle, dans l'attente d'applaudissement de la part des étudiants. Mais son attente n'est pas concrétisée, il secoue doucement sa tête et continue.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas notre procédure habituelle, mais ce sera rafraichissant et drôle de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que vos amis? ». Les élèves sachant que ce n'est que pour la durée du projet, hochent la tête avec réticence. Le professeur semble prêt à exploser de joie. « On commence par cette table ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

Pendant ce temps, en 1998, Draco est encore dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Mais cette fois, avec Harry et Ron. Mc Gonagall écoute avec attention les explications de Ron sur sa manière de communiquer avec Hermione à l'aide de la chaine en or. Une fois qu'il eu finit, elle pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Oh. Par Merlin ! On a enfin trouver quelque chose ! Mais monsieur Malfoy, comment êtes vous entré en possession de la chaine... ». Elle s'interrompt et se tourne vers le portrait de Dumbledore. « C'est vous n'est ce pas Albus? Comment pouvez vous? Et sans mon consentement en plus ! ». Son ton n'est pas si sérieux. « Comment le saviez vous? Est ce que vous... vous souvenez de quelque chose du passé? ».

Le portrait répond « Oui, Minerva. Je m'en souviens. ». Confus par la conversation entre la Directrice et l'ancien Directeur, Harry ne peut plus résister. Il finit par interrompre leur dialogue en demandant.

« Vous vous souvenez? Que voulez vous dire par là monsieur? ».

Mc Gonagall lui dit « Potter, vous vous souvenez des choses de votre passé n'est ce pas? ».

« Oui, professeur mais... ».

« Écoutez moi sans m'interrompre, Potter ». Harry acquiesce. « Comme vous vous souvenez des évènements passés, lorsque vous rencontrez quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans le passé qui n'était pas présent avant, on développe un nouveau souvenir, et on se rappelle de cette part de son passé. ».

« Mais comment est ce possible? Je veux dire, qu'arrive t il au souvenir original que vous aviez avant? ». Demande Ron.

C'est Dumbledore qui répond cette fois « Le souvenir original reste. Je me rappelle que Mademoiselle Granger est venue dans mon bureau avec son sablier cassé et que je lui ai rendu sa chaine, mais je me rappelle aussi qu'il n'y a pas eu un tel incident avant qu'elle n'arrive en 1976. ».

Mc Gonagall se tourne vers eux « Et je me souviens d'Albus présentant Mademoiselle Granger comme nouvelle élève lors du diner. ».

« Alors... ça veut dire que vous avez deux souvenirs? Un avec Hermione et l'autre sans? ».

« Oui c'est bien ça Harry. Non seulement moi mais toutes les personnes que Mademoiselle Granger va rencontrer dans le passé vont s'en rappeler tout autant. ».

_Donc c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par le fait que mon père se rappellerait d'elle. Je devrait lui envoyer un hibou pour lui en demander plus à ce sujet._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. Mademoiselle Granger va bien. Elle semblait un peu apeurée et confuse, mais elle est surtout préoccupée par son ASPIC. ». Dumbledore rit. Harry et Ron, semblant maintenant plus décontractés, haussent leurs épaules et disent « Hermione sera toujours Hermione. ».

Mc Gonagall se penche vers Draco « Maintenant, écoutez. Il est de votre devoir de communiquer avec Mademoiselle Granger et de transmettre toutes les informations nécessaires. ».

« Excusez moi? Mais pourquoi moi? Pourquoi pas Potter ou Weasley.... ».

« Vous êtes le seul qui puisse communiquer au travers de la chaine, je suppose. Car vous êtes celui qui a initié tout ce qui se passe actuellement en brisant la chaine. La chaine se rappelle de votre contact, comme le ferait un vif d'or. Par conséquent, vous êtes le seul contact avec Mademoiselle Granger. Est ce que cette explication est suffisante? ».

« Mais... ! ». Draco tente de protester mais le regard de Mc Gonagall lui fait vite comprendre que ce n'est pas la peine de tenter. « … Oui Madame la Directrice. ».

« C'est réglé donc. Maintenant, vous tous, retournez dans vos dortoirs, s'il vous plait. Il se fait tard. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

Severus lit à haute voix le nom inscrit sur le morceau de parchemin, qu'il a pioché dans la boite du Professeur Slughorn.

Ce dernier déclare joyeusement « Messieurs Rogue et Pettigrew ! Et maintenant, Monsieur Malfoy, venez trouver qui sera votre partenaire ! ».

Lucius se lève et traverse la salle. Il choisi un morceau à son tour et l'ouvre. Lorsqu'il voit le nom sur le papier, son visage se raidit soudainement. Il marmonne.

« Hermione Grandel. ». Et le professeur s'empresse d'annoncer fortement.

« Monsieur Malfoy et Mademoiselle Grandel ! ».

Hermione crie du fond de la classe. « Non ! ».

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**ça ne vous fait pas bizarre de lire une histoire où Harry n'est pas le personnage principal? Surtout qu'il n'a qu'un petit rôle dans l'affaire.**_

_**En tout cas merci de continuer à lire !**_

_**Merci aussi pour vos reviews, je n'y réponds pas tout le temps mais le cœur y est !**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 09**

**Les sentiments**

« Non ! ».

Hermione crie du fond de la salle. Tout le monde la regarde, ainsi que Slughorn et Lucius. Elle se sent rougir. Le professeur lui demande, curieux.

« Non? Et pourquoi ça Mademoiselle Grandel? ».

« Parce que... Parce que... heu... Malfoy et moi ne sommes pas exactement en très bons termes professeur... ».

« Mais c'est l'objectif de ce projet ! Travailler en dehors de votre cercle d'amis ! ».

« Professeur, ce n'est pas ce que vous... ». Hermione tente de protester mais il la coupe.

« Oh. Il faut essayer Mademoiselle Grandel. Après tout, vous êtes une nouvelle élève ! Vous devriez interagir avec le plus de personnes possibles, et non pas les éviter ! ».

Hermione soupire et hoche la tête. Elle sait déjà qu'il est impossible d'argumenter avec Slughorn. Elle lance un regard en direction de Lucius, qui la regarde aussi. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrent, ils détournent rapidement leurs regards.

« Alors c'est réglé? Bien. Monsieur Malfoy, s'il vous plait, allez vous assoir près de Mademoiselle Grandel. Maintenant, Mademoiselle Burns... ».

Lucius va jusqu'à la table de Hermione et s'assoit près d'elle. Il reste calme un moment puis se tourne vers elle et gronde.

« Était ce vraiment nécessaire de faire une scène? ».

Hermione ignore son air mauvais et répond froidement.

« Je pensais que tu aimais être le centre d'attention. Ais je tort? ».

« Tu ne peux pas avoir plus faux Grandel. ».

Lily les interrompt « OK, arrêtez vous tous les deux... ». Elle se rend bien compte que leur conversation n'annonce rien de plaisant. « … ou vous allez encore faire une scène ».

Lucius regarde encore une fois Hermione méchamment, et elle l'ignore tout autant. Bien qu'il tente de paraître calme, si quelqu'un regarde attentivement, il se rendrait vite compte que ses lèvres tremblent de colère.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En 1998, Lucius Malfoy se réveille avec une horrible douleur à la tête. Migraine... oui. Il s'est couché tôt la nuit dernière à cause de sa migraine. D'où est ce qu'elle venait? oh. Des souvenirs qui lui submerge l'esprit.... des souvenirs de sa septième année à Poudlard...

« Maitre ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Comment va votre migraine? Est elle partie? ».

C'est la nouvelle elfe de maison Tonka, qui remplace Dobby depuis que celui ci est libre. Sentant la douleur dans sa tête augmenter dès que l'elfe piaille de sa voix haut perchée, Lucius sort du lit et dit.

« Non, alors tais toi Tonka. ».

Tonka reste silencieuse un moment puis elle recommence à parler.

« Maitre, il y a un courrier du Maitre Draco ! Voulez vous la lire maintenant? ».

« De Draco? ».

« Oui Maitre ! Elle est arrivée il y a un instant. ».

_Quelque chose lui ai t il arrivé à Poudlard?_

Il retire une mèche de ses cheveux blonds de devant son visage. Tonka attend toujours, le regardant de ses yeux pétillants ressemblant à des balles de tennis.

« Apportes la moi. ».

Tonka lui transmet immédiatement la lettre. Lorsqu'il l'ouvre et commence à la lire, il ne peut cacher sa confusion.

_**Cher Père,**_

_**Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai vous demander. Vous rappelez vous quoi que ce soit de votre dernière année à Poudlard? Il y a t-il quelque chose d'étrange en relation avec vos souvenirs? Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je pose ce genre de questions, mais je ne peux l'expliquer dans cette lettre. Pourriez vous venir à Poudlard dès que possible?**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Draco.**_

_Comment le sait il?_

Lucius pose la lettre sur la table près du lit.

Effectivement, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ses souvenirs. Ils changent.

La nuit dernière, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait rencontré une nouvelle fille dans sa septième année à Poudlard. C'était dans un couloir vide alors qu'il patrouillait. Elle a paniqué et lorsqu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'il était là, elle a commencé à lui crier dessus d'un seul coup. Et lorsqu'il lui a demandé son nom, elle a répondu...

_Hermione Granger !_

Lucius réalise soudain.

_C'était Hermione Granger !_

Malgré qu'elle ai dit que son nom était Grandel ou quelque chose du genre, il n'y a pas d'erreur possible surtout avec la tignasse de cheveux bruns qui font sa caractéristique principale.

_Mais comment? Comment peut elle être dans ma mémoire? Elle n'était pas encore née?_

Lucius décide donc de se rendre à Poudlard.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Est ce que tout le monde est assis avec son partenaire? ». Les étudiants hochent la tête. « Très bien ! Alors maintenant écoutez moi attentivement. ». Slughorn prend un ton plus sérieux. Hermione peut voir qu'il tente de faire en sorte que ses instructions aient l'air aussi importantes que possible.

« Le but de ce projet est d'élargir votre compréhension et vos compétences à faire des potions. Et bien sur... ». Il se tourne vers Hermione. « … De vous donner l'opportunité de connaître un peu mieux certains de vos camarades de classe. Vous devez choisir une potion de votre manuel, page 326. Celle ci liste le nom des potions perfectionnées. Puis vous la préparez. Toutefois, je ne vous donnerais ni les instructions pour la préparer, ni même les ingrédients pour y parvenir. Tout doit être fait par votre partenaire et vous même. Je vous accorde un mois et demi, alors que toutes les potions de cette page prennent au moins un mois de préparation. Vous pouvez choisir de travailler durant votre temps libre, ce qui accélèrera le procédé. Des questions? Non? Bien. Le cours d'aujourd'hui est pour décider quelle potion vous allez faire. Lancez vous ! ».

Hermione et Lucius ouvrent leurs manuels à la page convenue. Le nom des potions listées sur la page ont en effet l'air compliqués. Même Hermione ne peut prononcer certains des noms. Alors qu'elle parcourt la liste, le nom d'une potion attire l'attention d'Hermione.

« Polynectar? ».

Lucius relève la tête du manuel et la regarde.

« Tu veux faire du polynectar? C'est une procédure assez compliquée. On aura peut être pas fini dans les temps. ».

« Hum... ». Hermione roule des yeux, vu qu'elle a déjà réussi à faire cette potion elle même en seconde année. « Je pense qu'on est capable d'y arriver. ».

Lucius regarde Hermione d'un air incertain, mais hoche quand même la tête.

« OK, si tu es si sûre. Par contre, si tu gènes le procédé en faisant des erreurs stupides alors tu en paieras le prix. Compris? ».

Hermione répond froidement « Oui. Mais, il en va de même pour toi. ».

« Quoi? Comment oses tu... penses tu que je ferais une erreur? ».

Hermione ne lui répond pas mais ne fait que sourire. Il lui rappelle tellement Draco. L'air distant mais aisément facile à provoquer.

_Tel père, tel fils._

Hermione ne remarque pourtant pas les yeux de Lucius fixés sur elle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius se mord les lèvres aigri. Ce n'est pas juste. Aucun sang de bourbe ne peut se comporter ainsi envers lui. En fait personne n'aurait jamais fait ce que Hermione lui fait, ni même les sangs purs. Le nom de Malfoy provoque une certaine peur qui fait que les élèves sont autant admiratifs et terrifiés par lui. L'énorme fortune de sa famille est aussi un autre critère. En plus, il est vraiment séduisant, intelligent et n'a jamais brisé aucune règle. Les étudiants, ainsi que ses amis, lui sont soumis et le craignent.

Et voilà Hermione Grandel. Une nouvelle. Une sang de bourbe. Elle n'a pas peur de lui. Elle ne craint pas de lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle ne le traite pas différemment d'un autre élève. Elle lui crie dessus, se moque de lui et l'a même giflé.

En premier lieu, Lucius est furieux. Comment quelqu'un, un sang de bourbe de surcroit, peut le traiter ainsi? Il est Le Lucius Malfoy. Un sorcier de sang pur provenant d'une famille aisée et Préfet de Poudlard. Personne ne l'a jamais giflé avant. La colère de Lucius est hors de proportion.

Pourtant, enfoui dans son cœur, il se sent accepté.

C'est vrai que Lucius se sent supérieur à quiconque en raison de sa richesse et de sa position. Les filles sont attirées par lui et écoutent tout ce qu'il peut dire. Les garçons pensent qu'il est cool et veulent être de ses amis. Mais Lucius se sent seul par moment.

Personne ne veut être trop proche de lui, même ceux qui se prétendent comme étant ses amis. Ils ne veulent pas savoir ce que Lucius peut ressentir. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est un ami riche qui peut sponsoriser leur équipe de Quidditch avec les derniers balais du marché, ou encore qui peut les emmener dans de géniales vacances durant l'été. Personne ne s'intéresse au fait que ce soit dur de maintenir son nom de famille.

Lucius ne parvient pas à identifier les sentiments qu'il porte à Hermione. Il est pris au dépourvu par son attitude ou veut il en savoir plus sur elle? Il n'est pas sûr. Cependant, il est sûr que ce projet de potion va l'aider à trouver la réponse à cette question.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Au moins la Hermione elle perd pas le nord ! Refaire une potion qu'on réussi à faire dès la seconde année...**_

_**prétentieux le Lucius...non?**_

_**Je n'ai pas encore fini le chapitre de wonderland... j'espère le finir pour demain...**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 10**

**Une conversation avec Malfoy**

« Quoi? ».

La voix de Lucius résonne dans le bureau de Mc Gonagall. Son visage habituellement blanc est maintenant aussi pale qu'une feuille de papier.

« Que venez vous de dire? Draco a fait quoi? Granger est où? Quand? ».

Mc Gonagall lui dit calmement « S'il vous plait calmez vous Monsieur Malfoy. Je travaille sur le sujet, et je vais la ramener en toute sécurité. ».

Lucius resserre son emprise sur sa cane. Il se tourne brutalement vers Draco, qui se tient maladroitement près de la porte d'entrée.

« Draco, comment oses tu t'amuser avec un retourneur de temps ! Comment oses...! ».

Draco répond d'une voix tremblante « Je... C'est juste que je ne savais pas comment ça marchait. Son visage est lui aussi très pale.

« S'il vous plait Monsieur Malfoy. Draco a fait une erreur terrible, c'est un fait, mais il détient aussi la clé pour ramener Mademoiselle Granger. ».

« Comment ça? ».

« J'ai cette chaine... et je peux parler à Granger avec. ». Draco lui montre la chaine attachée à son poignet. Lucius la reconnaît immédiatement.

_Cette chaine... Elle l'avait avec elle lorsqu'elle m'est entrée dedans dans le couloir ce jour là...._

Le professeur Mc Gonagall parle à son tour.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Malfoy. Nous allons réglé ce problème et ni Draco ni votre famille ne seront affectés par cela, si nous succédons dans son renvoi à notre époque. ».

Le visage de Lucius est toujours sérieux. Il acquiesce sèchement et siffle vers Draco.

« Suis moi dehors. ».

Lucius sort du bureau et Draco suit son père avec réticence.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En 1976, Hermione discute avec les Maraudeurs et Lily dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Elle s'exclame.

« Je ne peux pas le croire ! Pourquoi Malfoy? Pourquoi, sur toutes les personnes présentes, j'ai le droit à Malfoy qui déteste les moldus? ».

« Au moins tu n'as pas eu droit à quelqu'un genre Mulciber. » Lui dit Sirius, qui est allongé sur un canapé près de la cheminée.

« Que veux tu dire? ».

« Autant Malfoy déteste les ascendants moldus, il ne passe pas son temps à les maudire comme font certains de ces amis. ».

Hermione n'en revient pas « Hein, vraiment? Ne sont ils pas tous des mangemorts? ».

« Ouais. Mais lui est un Malfoy. Il a une réputation à tenir. Je suppose qu'il ne fait qu'ignorer l'existence des sorciers dont les parents sont moldus. ».

« Et il est préfet après tout. ». Lily se joint à la conversation. « Dumbledore doit avoir vu quelques valeurs en lui. Il ne m'a rien fait de mal alors que l'on partage la salle commune. En même temps, on se parle à peine. ».

James rigole. « Mais sois prévenue qu'il y a une centaine de filles qui sont prêtes à tuer pour changer de place avec toi. ».

Hermione est confuse. « Mais pourquoi? ». Sirius lui fait un énorme sourire.

« Parce qu'elles pensent qu'elles auront une meilleure chance de coucher avec lui si elles sont partenaires de potions. Et apparemment ma partenaire pense la même chose car elle ne s'arrête jamais de battre des cils vers moi. Mais c'est trop dur de faire plaisir à toutes les filles.».

James lui dit « Fais leur plaisir autant que tu veux Sirius, mais ne fait aucun chiot tant que tu es à l'école. ».

James fait un clin d'œil à Sirius et tout le monde éclate de rire. Mais Hermione ressent un pincement au cœur car elle sait que le futur de Sirius va être terriblement solitaire.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lucius projette brutalement son fils contre le mur dès qu'ils sont sortis du bureau de la Directrice.

« As tu la moindre idée de la manière dont cela va affecter la famille si Granger ne revient pas? Comment peux tu jouer avec un retourneur de temps?! ».

« Je l'ai déjà expliqué ! Je ne savais pas... ».

« Tu ne savais pas? Tu ne savais pas?! Alors dans ce cas tu n'aurais pas dû l'avoir dans les mains ! Si Granger ne reviens pas, le nom de notre famille est... ».

Draco se dégage de l'emprise de Lucius sur son épaule. « Arrêtes ça ! Quel nom de famille est à protéger de toutes les façons? Si tu tenais vraiment à notre famille, alors tu ne serais pas allé à Azkaban ! ».

Lucius reste silencieux. Son visage est raidi, ses lèvres sont serrées de colère, mais il reste silencieux. Draco continue.

« Pourquoi devrais je restaurer le nom de notre famille alors que tu l'as ruiné? Pourquoi? Pourquoi devrais je? ».

La voix de Lucius tremble dans l'effort de contenir sa colère. « Fais attention à ce que tu dis Draco. ».

« Non. Je ne le ferais pas ! J'en ai assez. Pas étonnant que Granger te déteste même dans le passé ! ». A ces propos, Draco part furieux dans le couloir.

Lucius reste où il est. Il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Les cauchemars lors de son séjour à Azkaban semblent devenir réalité. Dans sa cellule froide à Azkaban, Lucius cauchemardait chaque nuit. Il hurlait et hurlait mais personne ne semblait l'entendre. Personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Tout le monde le rejetait. Narcissa. Draco. Ses compagnons Mange morts. Voldemort... Il prend appui sur sa cane. Et Granger... Draco a mentionné Granger... Elle le déteste même dans le passé? Pourquoi est ce que tout le monde le hait? Narcissa. Est ce qu'elle le deteste aussi?

Lucius porte sa main à son front. Sa tête lui fait encore plus mal qu'auparavant. De nouveaux souvenirs du passé font surface...

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Ici Grandel. ».

Hermione voit Lucius lui faire signe dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Elle marche vers lui et s'assoit près de lui. Il y a déjà toute une pile de bouquins sur le bureau. Elle lui demande.

« C'est quoi tous ces livres? ».

Lucius la regarde comme si elle avait posé la question la plus évidente du monde, et répond sèchement.

« Pour trouver les ingrédients dont on a besoin. Tu ne te rappelles pas que Slughorn nous a dit qu'on devait les trouver par nous même? ».

Hermione rit « Oh. Mais nous n'avons pas besoin de tous ces livres. On a juste besoin du livre 'Les Potions de Grands Pouvoirs' situé dans la réserve. Tout est dedans. ».

Lucius lève un sourcil curieux. « Tu as déjà fait des recherches? ».

« Hum... non. C'est juste que je l'ai déjà lu avant... tu sais... en lecture générale. ». Les yeux de Lucius restent froids devant le sourire mal aisé de Hermione. Il répond.

« Ça rend la tache plus facile. Il nous reste à décider qui va chercher quoi... ».

_Granger !_

La voix de Draco sonne soudainement dans la tête d'Hermione.

_Granger réponds moi !_

« Quel est le prob... oh. Hum. Je reviens tout de suite. Désolée. ». Hermione quitte prestement son siège, ignorant Lucius qui l'interpelle dans son dos.

« Hé Grandel ! Où est ce que tu vas? ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione fonce dans sa chambre et ferme la porte fermement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malfoy? Quel est le problème? Est ce que tu as trouvé le moyen... ».

_Non. Non. Mc Gonagall m'a dit de te contacter tous les jours. C'est tout._

« Oh OK. ». Le visage de Hermione s'assombrit. « Mais vous essayez n'est ce pas? Vous essayez tous de me ramener? ».

Oui. Mc Gonagall et tous les directeurs qui sont dans les portraits travaillent là dessus. Même Potter et Weasley font des recherches dans la bibliothèque. Alors soit rassurée !

_Entendre le nom de ses meilleurs amis lui fait venir les larmes._

« Comment vont Ron et Harry? Est ce qu'ils sont toujours aussi inquiets à mon sujet? ».

_Oui. Oui. Ils sont toujours malades d'inquiétude. Alors s'il te plait dis moi que tu vas bien et qu'il ne t'arrive rien là bas._

« Je vais bien et rien ne se passe ici. Et pour toi? Est ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose? ».

Après un moment, Draco répond.

_Mon père est venu à l'école aujourd'hui._

Hermione dit sarcastique « Oh vraiment? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit? Est ce qu'il se souvient de moi? ». Mais il ne répond rien en retour. « Malfoy? ».

_Il me déteste maintenant._

« Quoi? ». Elle sent que quelque chose ne va pas dans sa voix.

_Mon père, il me déteste maintenant. Il pense que je ne suis qu'un embarras pour ma famille. Il l'a toujours fait. Maintenant, il a encore plus honte de moi à cause de ce que je t'ai fait._

« Draco, je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il est juste en colère... ». Draco lui coupe la parole.

_Non. Tu ne le connais pas. La seule chose qui l'inquiète est comment notre famille risque d'être affectée si tu ne peux pas revenir. Tout ce qui l'intéresse est le nom de notre famille. Alors qu'il est celui qui l'a sali en allant à Azkaban !_

Hermione ne sait pas quoi dire. Cela la surprend de voir... enfin d'entendre... Draco dans un état si vulnérable. Elle ne connait pas assez Draco pour lui dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse le réconforter, mais au moins elle va tenter.

« Il a risqué sa vie dans la bataille pour te sauver Malfoy. Il t'aime. Peut être qu'il est inquiet du nom de votre famille car il est conscient de ce qu'il a fait. ».

_Peut être. Mais juste peut être._

« Essaies de voir le bon coté des choses. Il est toujours ton père.

Au bout d'un moment Draco, lui dit. _Granger?_

« Ouais? ».

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te racontes ce genre de truc._

Hermione rie avec légèreté. « Je me demandais la même chose. ».

_Ne le dis à personne sinon je vais..._

« Ne t'inquiètes pas Malfoy. Il n'y a personne à qui le raconter de toutes les façons. Je suis toute seule ici. ». Sa voix est emplie de tristesse et de solitude.

_Je vais trouver un moyen de te ramener. Je le trouverais..._

« Merci. ».

Ils finissent leur conversation. Hermione se relève de son lit et se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Lucius doit se demander pourquoi est ce qu'elle a si soudainement disparue.

Vivre sous le poids de son nom de famille doit être dur pour Draco. Peut être que c'est pourquoi il déteste autant Harry car ce dernier est toujours le centre d'attention, place où un Malfoy est censé être. Se sentant désolée pour Draco, Hermione entre dans la bibliothèque.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**j'espère que ça vous plait toujours...**_

**_Je suis en retard sur mes traductions !! _**

_**merci pour vos reviews**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 11**

**Tel père, Tel fils**

Lucius demande à Hermione, qui vient juste d'entrer dans la bibliothèque.

« Purée, mais où est ce que tu étais partie? ».

« Hum... Toilettes. Je suis allée aux toilettes. ». Elle évite son regard, mais elle peut sentir ses yeux curieux la pénétrer alors qu'elle s'assoit près de lui.

Son esprit est toujours occupé par la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Draco. Elle pense qu'elle est, en quelque sorte, liée à lui. Prouver sa valeur... c'est leur principale priorité, à Draco et elle. Oui bien sûr, elle aime apprendre, c'est vrai. Mais la raison pour laquelle elle étudie si dur, et tente si fort d'exceller dans tous les domaines, est qu'elle veut prouver qu'elle est autant douée en magie que n'importe quel autre sorcier ou sorcière de sang pur. Mais la situation de Draco est différente. Lui, aussi, doit prouver qu'il est digne de porter le nom de Malfoy.

Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione rate complètement ce que Lucius est en train de lui dire.

« … Grandel. Grandel... est ce que tu m'écoutes? ».

Hermione sursaute et répond hâtivement.

« Hein? Qu'est ce que tu disais? ».

Lucius lève les yeux au ciel et fronce les sourcils.

« Je disais juste que je vais demander la permission au professeur Slughorn, demain matin, pour emprunter le livre. ».

Hermione répond sans vraiment comprendre « Oh ouais. Ouais ça a l'air bien. ». Il est évident que son attention est toujours ailleurs. Lucius lui lance un regard mauvais.

« Grandel. Tu es d'accord pour travailler ou pas? ».

Hermione ignore sa question et dit abruptement « Malfoy... si un jour tu as un fils, et qu'il fait une terrible erreur. Aurais tu honte de lui? ».

« De quoi tu parles? ». Lucius est confus.

« Serais tu plus concerné par l'honneur de ta famille qui serait sali que par lui? ».

Lucius hésite. Ses questions n'ont aucun sens pour lui.

_Mais purée de quoi elle parle?_

Hermione le presse pour une réponse. « Malfoy? ».

« Comment le saurais je? Je ne suis même pas encore marié. ».

« Alors, et ton père? Comment il réagirait si tu faisais une terrible erreur? ».

« Je ne fais pas d'erreur. Je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit avant. ».

Hermione détourne la tête et ricane. Il ne sait pas encore que sa plus grande erreur sera de rejoindre les mangemorts, et il ne le réalisera pas avant qu'il soit sur le point de perdre ceux qu'il aime le plus.

« C'est ça Malfoy. ». Elle garde son sourire narquois affiché sur son visage. Lucius n'en est pas ravi. « Mais si tu fais une terrible erreur qui pourrait déshonorer ta famille d'une manière significative, que ferait ton père? ».

Lucius est vraiment confus maintenant.

_Pourquoi me pose t elle toutes ces questions?_

Hermione semble savoir des choses sur lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, et pourtant elle lui pose aussi ces questions bizarres. Est ce qu'il doit y répondre ou non? Dans sa famille, on lui a apprit à ne pas exposer ses pensées à n'importe qui... toujours garder son visage impassible et les autres vous craindront car ils ne sauront jamais ce que vous pensez.

Non point que les autres aimeraient savoir ces sentiments de toutes façons. Il est juste supposé être un Malfoy. Un sang pur riche, intelligent et puissant qui supporte l'honneur de sa famille. Peu de gens l'appellent par son prénom.

Toutefois, Hermione... elle veut le connaître. Elle veut savoir ses sentiments et ses pensées.

_Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à mon sujet?_

« Malfoy? ».

Lucius décide de répondre à ses questions. « Je ne sais pas. Probablement me renier? ».

Lucius relève les yeux et voit que Hermione semble un peu choquée. Hermione dit en chuchotant assez fort.

« Te renier? Mais... tu es son fils ! ».

« Je suis supposer être à la hauteur du nom que je porte, n'est ce pas?en fait, peut être que tu ne le sais pas vu que tu n'as aucun nom à supporter... ». Il répond avec mépris. Hermione lui lance un regard malsain mais le laisse continuer. « … ce n'est pas comme s'il s'intéressait à moi de toutes façons. Seuls mes résultats comptent à ses yeux. Alors ouais, à moins que je ne veuilles être déshonorer par mon père, je dois suivre le pas qu'il me dit de faire. ».

cette fois, il voit ses grands yeux bruns trembler légèrement. Est ce qu'il en a trop révélé sur lui même? Lucius se dit qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ce récit. Cependant, Hermione ne le laisse pas faire.

« Est ce que tu aimes ton père? ». Sa voix étant plus douce qu'avant. Son regard brun le fixant.

Lucius s'interroge encore.

_Aimer?_

Est ce que c'est de l'amour? Le désir d'entendre son père lui dire 'Bravo mon fils.'? Ou la volonté de voir son père le présenter à d'autres personnes avec fierté? Est ce que c'est de l'amour?

Il répond d'un coup « Je ne sais pas. Peu être. ». Hermione ne détourne pas son visage.

« Si tu... si jamais tu as un fils, est ce que tu seras le même type de père pour lui? Te souciant uniquement de ce qu'il aura accompli et pas de lui? ».

« Pourquoi me poses tu ces questions au fait? ».

Silence.

« Parce que ça t'aidera plus tard dans la vie. Penses à ce que je t'ai demandé aujourd'hui lorsque tu auras un fils dans le futur. ».

Lucius lui demande « Est ce que tu es une prophète? ». Hermione le regarde un moment et éclate de rire. Ce qui lui vaut un regard acerbe de Madame Pince. Elle reprend contenance et secoue sa tête violemment.

« Une voyante? Moi? Non jamais. J'ai même laissé tomber les cours de Divination lors de ma troisième année. Pas moyen. Haha. ».

« Alors pourquoi tu parles comme si tu connaissais des choses sur mon futur? ».

« Ben... je ne peux pas te le dire. ».

« Que veux tu dire... ».

Hermione change brutalement de sujet. « Est ce qu'on a encore quelque chose à faire? ». Elle regarde ailleurs.

« Quoi? Oh. Hum. Non... Non pas vraiment. On doit se procurer le livre en premier. Demain matin... ».

« Alors.... ». Elle le coupe dans sa phrase. « Ça veut dire que nous n'avons plus rien à faire aujourd'hui. Bonne nuit Malfoy. Je vais me coucher maintenant. ». Elle se lève de sa chaise et commence à sortir.

« Hé... ».

Lucius ouvre sa bouche pour la rappeler mais se rappelle qu'effectivement, ils n'ont rien à faire aujourd'hui. Il laisse échapper un gros soupir.

Hermione Grandel... qui est elle? Et pourquoi est il si vulnérable devant elle? Il n'a jamais raconter une telle histoire à quiconque. Lucius veut avoir des réponses à toutes ses questions.

De toute sa vie, personne ne l'a jamais autant intrigué qu'Hermione. Elle est mystérieuse. Alors que ses grands yeux bruns affichent tous ses sentiments, qui changent toutes les minutes, Lucius n'arrive pas à découvrir la source de ces sentiments. Il ne parvient pas à la déchiffrer. À son regard, il a pu voir de la confusion, du désespoir, de la solitude, de l'angoisse, de la sympathie, de la curiosité, du courage et peut être même quelques émotions supplémentaires qu'il a probablement manqué.

Il veut en savoir plus sur elle. Il veut en savoir plus sur Hermione Grandel. Non. Lui aussi, sait qu'il n'est pas habituel pour lui d'être intéressé par une autre personne. Mais tout de même, il y a quelque chose en elle qui l'attire.

Il est bien au courant sur le fait qu'elle soit une sang de bourbe. Il ne va pas être trop proche d'elle au point que ça n'altère sa réputation.

_Non, je ne le ferais pas. Juste le temps de savoir ce qu'elle cache...Juste le temps de savoir ce qu'elle sait à mon sujet, et comment elle le sait._

Se sentant toujours aussi perplexe, Lucius marche tranquillement hors de la bibliothèque.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se dépêche d'aller dans sa chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Son cœur battant plus fort que la normale.

_Fille stupide... à quoi est ce que je pense? Il aurait pu découvrir que je viens du futur..._

Hermione s'appuie contre la porte et ferme les yeux. Ses conversations avec les deux Malfoy laissent son esprit dans l'état d'un sac de nœuds.

_Tel père, tel fils._

Lucius et Draco Malfoy sont tellement pareils, pas seulement par l'apparence mais par leur comportement aussi. Ils semblent tous les deux être bien trop apeurés de ternir la réputation de leur famille, et de perdre l'amour de leurs pères.

Elle a surpris le regard bleu de Lucius qui tremblait lorsque qu'il racontait que son père ne se soucie pas de lui. Elle est pratiquement sûre que ses yeux bruns ont fait de même... elle n'est pas douée à faire un visage impassible. Bien qu'elle déteste Lucius plus que quiconque, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de sympathie pour lui en ce moment.

_C'est assez bizarre, voir Lucius Malfoy, non seulement de mon age, mais en plus si fragile._

Elle soupire et s'allonge dans son lit. Elle sait qu'elle ne va pas bien dormir ce soir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**être un petit prince est difficile?!...**_

_**Comme d'habitude merci pour tout ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 12**

**Incompréhension**

Lucius se réveille. Ses nouveaux souvenirs toujours frais dans son esprit. Il pourrait presque entendre la voix d'Hermione résonner dans sa tête.

_Car ça peut t'aider plus tard. Penses à ce que je t'ai demandé aujourd'hui, lorsque tu auras un fils dans le futur._

_Cette petite sang de bourbe devrait apprendre à arrêter de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres._

La dispute qu'il a eu avec Draco la veille le dérange toujours profondément. Les yeux accusateurs de son fils sont la dernière chose qu'il désirait voir et voilà que c'est arrivé. Draco lui a bien fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de lui en tant que père. Lucius ferme ses yeux vigoureusement tentant d'oublier l'image qui le hante, mais il est vite interrompu.

« Lucius tu es réveillé ! ».

C'est sa femme, Narcissa Malfoy qui se tient à la porte. Elle marche vers lui et s'assoit près de lui sur le lit.

« Tu semblais malade hier soir. Est ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant? ». Elle contrôle sa température sur son front.

« Oui. Je vais bien. C'est juste … des rêves. De mauvais rêves... ».

Narcissa prend un air inquiet, mais Lucius secoue sa tête. « Dois je commander quelques potions de Sommeil sans rêves ? ».

« Non. Non. Ça va. Ne t'inquiètes pas. ».

Narcissa ne semble pas convaincu, mais elle sourit tout de même à son mari.

« Alors, je vais dire à Tonka d'apporter ton petit déjeuner. ».

Elle commence à se lever, et c'est là que Lucius la retient pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et reste ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa lui demande doucement.

« Lucius, qu'est ce qui ne va pas? ».

« … Comment était Draco alors que j'étais... parti? ».

Le silence emplit la chambre mais n'est pas très long.

« Il a lutté... pour supporter tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas le prendre bien. C'est la première fois pour lui, tu sais. Toi qui était... parti... et dans l'impossibilité de le protéger. ».

« Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il a reçu la marque? ».

Narcissa sent son corps se tendre. Elle lui tapote le dos légèrement pour tenter de le détendre.

« Il voulait montrer sa valeur... ta valeur, Lucius. Il était trop jeune et naïf. Ne te blâmes pas. ».

« Mais c'est ce que je lui ai toujours appris. D'être un homme digne de porter le nom des Malfoy. C'est... de ma faute... ».

Narcissa ne dit rien mais le serre plus fort. Elle le sent soupirer fortement dans son cou.

« Que lui ai t-il arrivé à Poudlard? Pourquoi voulait il te voir? ».

« Rien dont tu devrais t'inquiéter. C'est juste un petit... incident. ».

« Est ce que tu t'es disputé avec lui? ».

Lucius acquiesce sans rien ajouter. Mais c'est suffisant pour Narcissa pour savoir ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de son mari.

« Tu veux t'excuser pour ton comportement n'est ce pas? ». Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

Lucius remue doucement. Sa femme le connait toujours trop bien. Il embrasse doucement ses cheveux et lui murmure à l'oreille.

« Tu me connais trop bien. ».

« C'est parce que je suis ta femme. ». Elle lui sourit. « Envoies une lettre à Draco. Je suis sûre qu'il va te pardonner. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps, le jeune Lucius Malfoy est assis dans la classe du professeur Slughorn. Ce dernier est en train de lire, assis à son bureau, et surveillant de temps en temps les étudiants. Certains sont déjà en train de travailler sur la potion qu'ils ont choisis. Lucius est assis en face d'Hermione. Posé entre eux, il y a l'humide et vieil exemplaire de 'Les potions de Grands pouvoirs'. Lucius commence à parler de son ton arrogant habituel.

« J'ai lu les instructions et la plupart des ingrédients sont trouvables dans le placard de réserves des étudiants. Même les ingrédients rares sont dans la réserve du professeur Slughorn, alors ça ne devrait pas être un problème, à part... ».

« à part le Sisymbre qui doit être cueilli à la pleine lune. ». Hermione finit la phrase de Lucius. Il la regarde fixement à cause de son interruption mais continue comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Correct. La prochaine pleine lune est seulement dans une semaine, alors je pensais qu'on pourrait aller dans la foret ensemble pour chercher... ».

Toutefois, il ne peut finir sa phrase car cette fois c'est Sirius, qui est assis derrière lui, qui l'interrompt.

« Tu prévois un rencard dans la forêt avec Hermione, Malfoy? ». Sirius affiche un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Lucius, dont l'ennui est visible, se tourne vers Sirius et dit froidement.

« Non, Black. Contrairement à toi, tout le monde ne voit pas des possibilités partout pour coucher avec une fille. ». Malgré la froideur, le sourire de Sirius ne s'efface pas, et cela semble irrité encore plus Lucius. « Et tu devais garder ton nez hors des affaires des autres. ».

« Mais Hermione est mon amie et tu seras bientôt mon beau frère, alors ce n'est pas vraiment les affaires des autres pas vrai? ».

Hermione demande « Ton beau frère Sirius? ».

« Un de ces jours, il va se marier à une de mes cousines. Que ce soit Narcissa ou Bellatrix. Elles sont plus jeunes que nous, en quatrième et cinquième année. ».

Hermione acquiesce avec un air connaisseur « Oh, c'est vrai... ». Puis elle s'adresse à Lucius d'un ton moqueur « Oh quelle chance tu as Malfoy. Tu n'es pas encore sorti de l'école et tu as déjà deux filles prêtes à se marier avec toi. ».

Lucius la regarde froidement et répond carrément.

« C'est pas vraiment par choix. C'est arrangé par nos parents. ».

« Ohh... notre pauvre petite Cissy qui va tremper son oreiller de larmes lorsqu'elle va entendre ça. Elle est déjà presque entièrement amoureuse de toi. ». Sirius rit et Hermione commence aussi à pouffer de rire. Lucius sent la chaleur lui monter aux joues mais garde son air froid.

« Tais toi et retournes à ton travail Black. Et toi Grandel, ne ris pas de chose dont tu ne connais rien. ».

Sirius, toujours en train de rire, se retourne et continue son travail. Hermione, avec un énorme sourire vers Lucius, affichant clairement son plaisir à le taquiner. La colère et l'humiliation bouillent en lui mais il tente de paraître le moins affecté que possible.

« Comme je disais avant d'être interrompu par ce stupide ami qui est le tien... ». Lucius lance un regard furieux et rapide vers l'arrière du crane de Sirius. « … la pleine lune est la semaine prochaine, et nous irons dans la forêt ensemble pour récupérer du Sisymbre. Compris? ».

Hermione, son sourire toujours inscrit sur son visage répond « Tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux. ».

Lucius arrive à peine à contenir l'envie qu'il a de gifler le visage souriant d'Hermione. Il est le préfet, qui est supposé donner l'exemple aux autres étudiants. Et plus important encore, il est un Malfoy. Il ne peut perdre son calme face à une vulgaire sang de bourbe et son comportement impertinent. Et …

_J'ai besoin de mener une conversation avec elle si je veux en savoir plus sur elle._

Il réprime toujours son envie. Il lui demande calmement.

« Est ce que tu es déjà allée dans la forêt? ». Hermione, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude de sa part, est un peu surprise mais secoue sa tête.

« Non, jamais. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y aller. Et elle semble sinistre, tu ne trouves pas? ».

Bien sûr, c'est un mensonge. Vu qu'elle est déjà entrée dans cette forêt... la partie interdite, plus spécifiquement, dans sa toute première année. Mais, elle est prête à tout pour lever les soupçons de Lucius. Il lui sourit, avec le sentiment triomphant de connaître quelque chose qu'elle ne connait pas.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas si sinistre une fois que tu y es habitué. Il y a en fait quelques très belles créatures magiques dans la foret. Mais la partie la plus profonde est interdite aux étudiants... tous les étudiants, y compris les préfets. Car c'est trop dangereux. ».

Il continue « Mais n'ai pas peur. Le livre dit que le Sisymbre pousse là où le clair de lune peut pénétrer, alors nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller si profondément. ».

« C'est cool. ».

Hermione prend l'air le plus innocent possible. Dans sa tête, elle trouve cela assez distrayant. Elle regarde Lucius et dit.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer avec les ingrédients que nous avons? Le Sisymbre n'est pas utile avant la septième étape non? ».

« Bonne idée. ».

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencent à travailler sur leur assignation.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

à Poudlard, en 1998,

Draco Malfoy prend son petit déjeuner, dans la grande salle, comme habituellement. Il est assis près de Blaise Zabini et quelques autres Serpentards. Une centaine de hiboux entrent, battant des ailes pour délivrer le courrier. Draco n'attend rien, jusqu'à ce que Apolo, le hibou de sa famille lâche un paquet droit dans son plat. Ses œufs et son bacon éclaboussant partout sur sa robe. Ignorant les rires de ses amis, il nettoie sa robe d'un coup de baguette et défait le paquet.

« Wow c'est vraiment cool ! ». s'exclame Blaise.

C'est une paire toute neuve de gants de Quidditch faite en cuir et décorée de fils argentés et verts qui prennent la forme d'un serpent. Draco ouvre la lettre accompagnant les gants. Elle est de son père. Il lit.

_**Cher Draco,**_

_**je m'excuse de mon comportement imprudent d'hier. C'est assez dur de garder son calme en apprenant de si choquantes nouvelles. Malgré tout, je reconnais que j'ai été imprudent. Je joins une nouvelle paire de gants de Quidditch qui je pense, te plairont surement. Espérant que cela soit assez pour compenser mon comportement d'hier.**_

_**Affectueusement,**_

_**Père.**_

Draco, regarde la lettre un moment, il la froisse et la jette plus loin. Blaise lui demande.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Draco? ».

Il répond sèchement. « Non. Rien. ». Il dit ensuite à ses amis qui détaillaient les gants. « Vous pouvez les avoir si vous voulez... ». Ils se tournent tous vers Draco. « Mon père a oublié qu'il m'en a déjà acheté une paire au début du semestre. ».

Sur ces mots, Draco se lève et quitte la table. Il ne prête pas attention à ses amis qui ont maintenant une discussion animée pour savoir qui aura les gants.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Hermione entre dans la salle commune des Gryffondors après son cours d'Études des Runes, elle aperçoit les maraudeurs chuchoter entre eux dans un coin. Pensant qu'ils planifient une nouvelle blague, elle se glisse silencieusement derrière eux. Toutefois, les mots qu'elle parvient à entendre captent son attention.

« Lors de la pleine lune? Et si elle nous voit... ».

« Est ce qu'on doit lui dire au sujet de Remus? ».

« Vous êtes dingues? On ne sait rien sur elle?

« Mais... ».

« Il faut juste lui dire de se tenir à l'écart des saules cogneurs. On ne peut pas tout lui dire... ».

Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge. Les maraudeurs sursautent et se tournent vers elle. James lui demande avec un sourire mal à l'aise.

« Salut Hermione... t'es là depuis quand? ».

« Je viens d'arriver. Vous discutez de quoi? ». Elle prétend faire comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

« Rien. Rien. On prévoit juste quelques blagues... Hé, Sirius m'a dit que tu avais un rendez vous avec Malfoy la semaine prochaine? ».

Hermione lance un regard en direction de Sirius et secoue sa tête.

« Ce n'est pas un rendez vous. C'est pour le projet en Potions. ».

« Oh Ouais? En tout cas... hum.... il faut simplement te tenir à l'écart des saules cogneurs lorsque tu y seras. C'est... assez dangereux. ».

Hermione répond désinvolte. « Pourquoi est ce quelqu'un irait? C'est interdit d'y aller de toutes façons n'est ce pas? ».

James refait son sourire mal à l'aise « C'est vrai... mais c'est juste pour te prévenir tu sais. ».

Hermione regarde sa montre et dit d'une voix précipitée. « Par Merlin, j'ai failli oublié. J'ai deux essais à rendre pour demain. Je dois commencer maintenant. Je vous vois plus tard, au diner. Salut. ».

sur ce, elle se tourne rapidement et court dans sa chambre.

Alors qu'elle ferme la porte, elle sent des larmes chaudes qui coulent le long de son visage. Elle secoue sa tête et se dit.

_Non Hermione, ne le prends pas comme ça. Ils ont raison. Ils ne te connaissent pas vraiment. Ils ne peuvent pas confier un si gros secret à une personne qu'ils viennent de rencontrer. C'est une décision avisée, et plus sûre pour Remus..._

Malgré tout, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir trahie par les maraudeurs.

_Tu es stupide Hermione. Tu es amie avec Harry, pas avec son père. Sirius et Remus ne me connaissent pas encore. Tu ne peux pas les blâmer..._

Elle glisse le long du mur et s'assoie sur le sol. Elle se sent si perdue et exclue de tout ce qu'il y a dans ce monde. Elle essuie ses larmes et soupire. Sur son poignet gauche, elle sent la fraicheur de la chaine en or. Elle l'étreint et appelle Draco. C'est la seule personne avec qui elle peut se sentir connectée en ce moment... à cette époque.

« Malfoy... Malfoy... ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Je ne suis pas sûre de considérer une promenade dans les bois avec Lucius comme quelque chose de sympa... il serait capable de me planter là à la moindre parole contrariante. ^^**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 13**

**Quelqu'un à qui parler**

Hermione appelle désespérément Malfoy jusqu'à ce que sa voix devenue familière sonne dans sa tête.

_Granger? Quelque chose ne va pas?_

Hermione demande tout en essuyant son visage emplit de larmes. « Est ce que vous avez trouver un moyen? »

_Non. Pas encore. Ils travaillent dessus. C'est en cours, vraiment._

Hermione soupire et secoue sa tête. Non, ça ne va pas. Elle ne peut plus le supporter. Ses amis lui manque, sa famille lui manque, tous les petits détails de son Poudlard lui manque.

_Granger? Est ce que tu es encore là?_

« Oui. Je suis toujours là. ».

_Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose? Tu sembles..._

« Non. Rien ne s'est passé. C'est juste... j'ai juste... besoin de parler à quelqu'un. ».

_Tu ne t'ai pas encore fait d'amis là bas?_

La voix de Draco est mi surprise, mi railleuse. Hermione est certaine qu'il a un sourire narquois maintenant.

Elle lui dit avec défiance « Je me suis fait quelques amis... mais ce n'est pas pareil tu sais. Je ne les connais que depuis une semaine ! Sirius et Remus sont là aussi, mais ils ne me connaissent pas encore et je ne suis pas censée les connaître non plus. ».

Une larme coule sur sa joue, mais elle ne prend pas la peine de l'essuyer car elle sait que d'autres vont suivre bientôt.

_Alors.... c'est à moi que tu veux parler malgré tout..._

Hermione rit doucement « Est ce que j'ai vraiment le choix? ». Les larmes sont encore persistantes à ses yeux. « Au moins tu me connais mieux que les personnes qui sont ici pas vrai? ».

Il glousse. _Tu as raison. Je suppose qu'on se connait l'un et l'autre, après toutes ces années de haine._

Après un peu de silence, Hermione lui demande « Est ce que tu me détestes toujours? ». Draco ne répond pas directement.

_Je ne penses pas. Plus maintenant._

Hermione est surprise d'entendre cette réponse, mais elle n'oublie pas qu'elle évènement l'a conduite ici.

« Mais tu m'as encore appelée sang de bourbe. ».

Un silence a suivi. Hermione peut dire que Draco a du mal à trouver une explication appropriée à sa conduite lors de cette soirée. Il finit par parler.

_C'est juste que... je n'aime pas ce que tu es... Mademoiselle Parfaite. Préfet. Faisant partie du Trio d'Or et... avec ça tu es une sang mêlée. Je ne peux pas... l'accepter lorsque tu agis comme si tu étais mon égale._

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hermione n'est pas en colère du tout par ce que Draco a pu dire. C'est comme si elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Alors il a encore des préjugés contre elle. Ce n'est pas surprenant. Malgré tout... Hermione réalise que...peut être, elle aussi, à des préjugés contre lui... il est le mal et elle est le bien. Il a tort et elle a raison. C'est dur pour elle d'aller à l'encontre de ces préjugés même après la dernière conversation qu'elle a eu avec lui. Peut être que c'est dur pour lui aussi.

Hermione chuchote doucement « Pourquoi ne pas recommencer du début? ».

_Quoi?_

« Toi et Moi, on reprend du début. ».

… _Comment?_

« On parle plus de la valeur de notre sang, ni même de notre précédente relation. On recommence tout dès le départ. ».

_Est ce que c'est vraiment possible? Toi... et moi?_

« On peut essayer. ».

Draco reste silencieux un moment, puis laisse échapper un petit rire.

_Je suppose que l'on peut._

Et à partir de ce jour, Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy deviennent quelque chose proche de ce que les gens appellent des amis.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La seconde semaine d'Hermione en 1976 n'est pas très différente de la première semaine. Aller en classe, rencontrer des versions plus jeunes des personnes qu'elle connait dans le futur et quelques nouvelles, trainer avec Lily et les maraudeurs, travailler sur le projet du cours de Potions avec Lucius... Elle se sent encore terriblement seule, mais ses conversations quotidiennes avec Draco lui donnent l'énergie de continuer.

Les sujets de leurs conversations sont sur différents thèmes qu'ils n'auraient jamais eu l'idée de se dire, l'un à l'autre si ils étaient tous les deux dans le futur. Pourtant grâce à cette circonstance unique, ils rendent l'impossible possible. Ils parlent de l'école, de leurs amis, de Voldemort, de la guerre, de leurs familles et ainsi de suite. Plus elle lui parle et mieux elle peut comprendre son précédent comportement. Hermione se rend compte qu'il est humain. Elle apprend qu'il a différents cotés que personne n'a jamais vu.

Mais tout cela s'arrête lorsque Dumbledore la fait appeler soudainement dans son bureau, au beau milieu de son cours de Sortilèges. Hermione passe devant les gargouilles et monte dans le bureau du Directeur.

« Vous vouliez me voir Professeur Dumbledore? Est ce que vous... est ce que vous avez trouvé un moyen de me ramener chez moi? ».

Il lui sourit calmement. « Je pense oui Mademoiselle Grandel. ».

Hermione déglutit. Elle n'arrive pas à y croire.... ça se passe bien plus vite qu'elle le l'aurait cru. Elle va rentrer. Mais, Dumbledore éclate vite sa bulle de joie en disant.

« Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va prendre. ».

Elle fait une pause. Son excitation a maintenant complètement disparue.

« Que voulez vous dire Professeur? Je ne vais pas rentrer maintenant? ».

Il secoue sa tête « Non Mademoiselle Grandel. La méthode que j'ai trouvé à partir d'un texte grec ancien est extrêmement difficile... et vraiment risquée. Je crois que personne ne l'a jamais vraiment tenter avant. Je ne peux prévoir combien de temps cela va prendre. ».

Hermione lui demande confuse. « Quelle est la méthode? ».

« Un portoloin pour voyager dans le temps. ».

Hermione répète sans vraiment comprendre. « Un portoloin pour voyager dans le temps? ».

« Oui. Et comme je l'ai dit auparavant, c'est vraiment risqué et ça peut être très dangereux si quelque chose tourne mal. ».

« Comment... Comment ça marche? Comment peut on voyager dans le futur avec un portoloin? ».

« Lorsque tu t'es présentée à mon bureau il y a de ça quelques jours, tu a dis que tu avais un objet qui te relie au futur n'est ce pas? ». Les yeux bleus saphir de Dumbledore se posent sur le poignet gauche de la jeune fille.

« La chaine en or? Oui, monsieur, je peux parler à Draco en passant par la chaine, mais... ». ». Hermione remonte ses manches, elle ouvre grand sa bouche en regardant la chaine entourant son poignet. Elle brille à la lumière provenant du plafond. « ...Vous voulez dire que vous allez transformer la chaine en un portoloin? ».

« C'est ce que je compte faire. ».

Dumbledore se lève de son fauteuil et commence à arpenter la pièce. Hermione se tient toujours au même endroit et le regarde en silence. Dumbledore continue.

« La chaine en or est le seul objet qui est présent dans les deux espaces temps. Si je... nous... le moi du future et moi même... travaillons dessus prudemment, nous serons capable de créer le portoloin qui vous ramènera à votre époque d'origine, bien que ça mettra un certain temps à être réglé correctement. ».

Le cœur d'Hermione se gonfle d'excitation. Elle se moque du temps que ça prendra. Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est vraiment important est qu'elle va rentrer. Elle a quelque chose de concret pour espérer. Peut importe quand ça sera, il est maintenant certain qu'elle pourra repartir. Elle demande d'une voix excitée.

« Alors, comment allez vous faire pour le transformer en Portoloin? ».

« Premièrement, tu dois me donner la chaine... ». Il lui tend sa main. Le visage d'Hermione se raidit lorsqu'elle prend conscience de ce que cela veut dire.

« Oh. Bien sur. ». Elle retire la chaine, avec réticence, de son poignet. « Vous allez avoir besoin de la chaine si vous devez la transformer en portoloin... ».

Dumbledore lui sourit doucement, tout en prenant la chaine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle Grandel. Je vais tenter de faire le plus vite possible. Monsieur Malfoy ne vous manquera pas très longtemps. ».

Hermione lui sourit en retour mais ne peut cacher sa tristesse. Dumbledore lui tapote gentiment l'épaule et lui dit encore quelques mots avant de lui conseiller de retourner en classe. Pourtant, l'endroit où elle se rend n'est pas la classe du Professeur Flitwick, mais c'est la bibliothèque.

Elle retrouve son endroit familier dans un coin isolé de la bibliothèque. Elle avait l'habitude de discuter de diverses choses ici avec Harry et Ron, dans sa propre époque. Et même si ils ne sont pas ici avec elle, elle se sens réconfortée lorsqu'elle s'assoit sur son fauteuil habituel.

Elle se penche en arrière et pousse un profond soupir. Elle a du mal à accepter la nouvelle situation. Au moment où elle pense qu'elle a trouvé un ami, elle est de nouveau toute seule. Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes et rapidement, elle sent les larmes lui couler sur le visage.

Et c'est ainsi que la découvre Lucius Malfoy, alors qu'il venait chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Il repose le livre dans son étagère et se rapproche d'Hermione.

« Grandel? ».

Elle sursaute lorsqu'elle voit Lucius se tenant devant elle. Elle essuie rapidement ses larmes et lève les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

« Est ce que tu... pleures? ». Il est confus de la voir dans un tel état. « Est ce que tout va bien? ».

« Oui. Tout va bien ! ». Hermione répond avec un sourire faux et se maudit mentalement. Lucius est la dernière personne à qui elle se montrerai en train de pleurer. Hermione le regarde, gardant son sourire sur le visage, mais il ne semble pas convaincu par son jeu. Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil près de lui et demande.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Quelqu'un t'as embêté dans le couloir ou quoi? ».

Hermione secoue sa tête vigoureusement « Non. Non... je t'ai dit que tout va bien ! ».

« Ça en a pas l'air pour moi. ».

Hermione tourne son visage vers Lucius, et se rend compte que ses yeux bleus fixent les siens. Elle a encore ces même sentiments mal aisés qui étaient déjà parus le soir où elle l'avait giflé. Il est impossible de savoir ce qu'il pense réellement.

« Vraiment. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Malfoy. Tu sembles avoir un vif intérêt pour mes affaires. ».

Elle se disait que Lucius allait lui répondre une réplique similaire à celle qu'elle avait eu droit ce soir là, mais elle avait tort. Il lui répond calmement.

« C'est le rôle d'un préfet de s'inquiéter des problèmes des étudiants. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas? ».

Hermione le regarde étonnée.

_Est ce que c'est vraiment Lucius Malfoy? Est ce qu'il veut vraiment écouter mes problèmes?_

Cependant, elle se rappelle ce que lui ont dit les maraudeurs et Lily à son sujet. Peut être qu'il prend vraiment à cœur son rôle de préfet. Hermione se mordille les ongles un moment et finit par se décider.

« Ce n'est pas important. C'est juste que... je suis si seule. ».

Lucius semble surpris par sa réponse. Il la regarde et dit.

« Je pensais que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Evans et ses amis. Avais je tort de penser ainsi? ».

Elle se mord la lèvre. « Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. J'ai juste besoin de... quelqu'un à qui parler. ».

Entendre ses propres mots, lui fait réaliser encore plus combien elle se sent seule. Ses grands yeux bruns s'assombrissant de désespoir. Lucius reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il dise doucement.

« Tu me parles actuellement. ».

Hermione relève brusquement la tête, surprise. Ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait du tout... elle pensait que Lucius ricanerait du fait qu'elle pleure sur le fait d'être esseulée. Elle le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés. Après un silence encore plus long, il se relève soudainement et lui dit sèchement.

« N'oublies pas de me rejoindre à la porte du château à minuit. Ce soir c'est la pleine lune. ».

Puis il disparaît, laissant Hermione encore plus confuse qu'elle ne l'était avant.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Pfiioooouuu !**_

_**Désolée du retard ! Mais gros blocage (bouhhhh!) + nouvelles fics à lire (ohhhh) + soleil (ahhhhh) = pas envie d'être derrière mon pc (ni devant) ^^**_

_**je reprends le rythme habituel dès demain... ou dès qu'il pleut ça dépend héhéhé**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 14**

**Dans la forêt**

Le saule cogneur s'arrête de bouger durant une fraction de seconde, et recommence ensuite à s'agiter. Bien qu'Hermione se tienne à la porte du château, elle peut distinguer trois silhouettes... Peter étant trop petit pour être vu à cette distance sous sa forme animagus... qui se glissent rapidement dans le tronc d'arbre. La lune, en son cercle parfait éclaire brillamment dans le ciel.

« Tu es en avance. ». La voix surgissant derrière elle, la fait sursauter. Hermione se tourne rapidement et voit Lucius se tenir près d'elle. Elle soupire de soulagement.

« Tu m'as surprise Malfoy. Depuis quand es tu là? ».

« Je viens d'arriver. Es tu prête à aller dans la forêt? ».

« Oui. Allons y. ».

Ils commencent à marcher en direction de la forêt, et atteignent rapidement son orée. Hermione se tourne vers Lucius et demande.

« Est ce que l'on commence d'ici? ».

Il acquiesce et ils débutent leur recherche de sisymbre. Au bout d'une heure, Hermione et Lucius ont recueillis une bonne quantité de la plante dans leur bourse. Lucius se redresse, alors qu'il met la plante jaune verdâtre dans la bourse.

« Je pense que nous en avons assez maintenant. Peut on repartir vers le château? ».

« D'accord. ». Hermione se redresse à son tour. Lucius met la bourse dans sa poche et commence à marcher avec la jeune fille. Cependant, peu de temps après, il remarque que les arbres aux alentours ne lui sont pas familiers.

« Ce... ce n'est pas de là où nous venons, n'est ce pas? ».

Hermione, qui vient de constater la même chose, répond d'une voix incertaine. « En effet, je ne pense pas. Cet arbre n'était pas là, pas vrai? ».

Lucius secoue la tête Il s'arrête de marcher et regarde autour de lui avec précaution. La nuit est sombre, et la forêt est plus dense. Un air inquiet s'inscrit sur son visage. « Nous sommes allés trop profondément. Je pense que nous sommes dans la partie interdite de la forêt. ».

Hermione rajoute anxieuse « J'ai entendu dire que les arbres changent de place durant la nuit... sortons d'ici avant d'être réellement perdus. ». Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche, la tient à plat dans sa paume et murmure.

« Diriges moi. ».

Sa baguette tourne sur son axe et montre vers la gauche. « Ce coté est le Nord. Le château est à l'Est... alors... nous devons aller par là. Allons y, c'est parti. ». Ils repartent dans la direction indiquée.

« Où est ce que tu as appris ça? ». Lucius semble un peu plus soulagé maintenant. Hermione répond fièrement.

« Oh. D'un bouquin que j'ai lu il y a quelques années de ça. ».

« Tu lis beaucoup n'est ce pas? ».

« Certainement. La lecture est un vrai plaisir. ».

Lucius renifle avec un air qui suggère bien qu'il doute que la lecture soit un plaisir pour quiconque. Mais elle préfère l'ignorer. Ils continuent à marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce que Lucius le brise de nouveau.

« Que fais tu d'autre à part lire? ».

Hermione ne répond pas à sa question mais le regarde avec des yeux écarquillés. Lucius semble un peu embarrassé par sa réaction. Une teinte rosée apparaît sur ses joues.

« Je veux dire... Je ne sais rien à ton sujet, et ce même après avoir passé chaque jour durant deux semaines à travailler ensemble. Tu poses toujours des questions à mon sujet, mais tu ne dis jamais rien sur toi. ».

Hermione reste silencieuse.

« Tu me poses des tas de questions, et lorsque je te demande quoi que ce soit, tu te détournes ! ».

Elle finit par dire. « Que veux tu savoir sur moi? ».

« D'où est ce que tu viens? ». Il regarde la jeune fille directement dans les yeux. Elle n'évite pas son regard, même si elle craint que son corps la lâche sous les yeux qui la scrutent, et contre sa volonté. Elle répond calmement.

« Grande Bretagne. ».

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je demandais. ». Il semble un peu ennuyé par la réponse. La jeune fille hausse les épaules innocemment.

« Tu sembles familière avec tout ce qui se passe à Poudlard, alors que ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu es arrivée. Et pourtant, certaines fois tu sembles tellement être à ta place...comme à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. ».

« Ne dis ça à personne Malfoy, ou je vais... ».

Lucius l'interrompt avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase, mais l'émotion intense reste dans les yeux d'Hermione. « OK, OK... Laisses moi te demander quelque chose de plus général alors... si ça te convient? ». Hermione hoche la tête

« Des frères ou sœurs? ».

« Je suis fille unique. ».

« Et tes parents sont... ».

« Tous les deux moldus. Je pensais que tu le savais déjà. ». Son ton est cinglant et froid.

« Oui. ».

Lucius se mord la lèvre. Il veut poser tant de questions sur Hermione mais il ne parvient pas à en trouver une adéquate. Il veut lui demander surtout pourquoi elle se sent si seule au point qu'elle en pleure dans la bibliothèque. C'est la seule fois qu'il l'a vu dans cet état. Fragile et déprimée. Elle qui semble si solide et autoritaire, à toujours tenter d'avoir le contrôle lorsqu'ils travaillent sur leur projet. Par conséquent, la voir ainsi fut un sacré choc pour lui. Il veut savoir pourquoi elle pleurait. Il veut savoir quel est son problème. lorsqu'elle lui a répondu qu'elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, avec son visage maculé de larmes... il voulait juste la réconforter et lui dire que tout ira bien.

Bien entendu, il ne l'a pas fait... il est Lucius Malfoy et elle est une sang de bourbe. Il ne peut faire une chose pareille. C'est hors de question. Cependant, alors qu'il la voit en train de faire un sort des quatre points cardinaux, une question lui vient à l'esprit.

_Comment? Comment peut elle connaître tous ces différents sortilèges avancés? Elle est aussi bonne en Potions... Mais comment? Elle est une sang de bourbe... elle ne peut être bonne en magie..._

Il est encore profondément perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a cessé d'avancer. Hermione qui marchait quelques pas devant lui, se tourne.

« Malfoy? Quel ... ».

Les yeux de Lucius s'écarquillent. Il n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle est en train de faire. Elle pointe sa baguette sur lui. Hermione crie.

« STUPEFIX ! ».

Un jet de lumière rouge passe au dessus de la tête de Lucius, et on entend un grand rugissement.

Lucius se tourne pour se retrouver devant un troll des forets gigantesque doté d'une masse à pointe et qui se tord sous la douleur. Avant qu'il réalise pleinement ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione l'attrape par le bras et commence à courir en direction du château. Elle lui crie dessus.

« Est ce que tu es sourd? Tu ne l'as pas entendu arrivé? Il était sur le point de te broyer le crane avec sa masse ! ».

« Je... Je réfléchissais... ».

Hermione ronchonne à son attention et regarde derrière elle. Le troll s'est remis du choc et maintenant il se lance dans leur direction, avec...

« Oh mon dieu ! Il a ramené un ami. ». Après les mots murmurés par Hermione, le visage de Lucius devient d'un teint encore plus pale que d'habitude. « Allons d'abord nous cacher quelque part. ». Lucius déglutit et hoche sa tête

Ils trouvent un chêne géant doté d'un tronc creux et se faufilent rapidement à l'intérieur. Les trolls discutent entre eux... enfin, ils grognent et pointent... et semblent chercher Hermione et Lucius.

Hermione sent son cœur se resserrer. Oui, elle a déjà affronté un troll dans sa première année avec Harry et Ron, mais c'était surtout un coup de chance. Elle n'est pas sure de bénéficier d'autant de chance cette fois ci. Surtout qu'elle n'est pas contre un mais deux trolls. Elle sait aussi que les trolls des forêts sont bien plus vicieux que ceux des montagnes, grâce à sa lecture des _'Créatures fantastiques et où les trouver'_.

Les trolls sont à présent en train de détruire les arbres autour d'eux, et se rapprochent du chêne où Lucius et Hermione sont cachés.

_Ça ne peut être pire que d'affronter des Mangemorts._

Hermione se mord la lèvre. Elle se tourne vers Lucius et dit d'un ton déterminé.

« Malfoy, retournes au château. ».

« Quoi? ».

« Tu retournes au château et tu vas chercher de l'aide. Je vais les distraire. ».

« Est ce que tu es dingue? Tu vas te faire tuer ! Et je ne peux pas te laisser là. J'ai des responsabilités en tant que Préfet... ».

Hermione le coupe impatiente. « Écoutes, c'est pas le moment de discuter de tes devoirs en tant que préfet... ».

CRASH !

Un arbre, tout près d'eux, est explosé sous l'impact de la masse à pointes. Hermione hurle.

« Cours jusqu'au château Malfoy ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'un étudiant inexpérimenté peut gérer ! ».

« Étudiant inexpérimenté... ».

Avant que Lucius ai le temps de finir sa protestation, Hermione saute hors du tronc et pointe sa baguette en direction des trolls.

« Stupefix ! ».

Un nouveau jet de lumière jaillit de la baguette d'Hermione mais le troll pare le coup avec sa masse. L'autre troll étant toujours concentré dans sa destruction des arbres à proximité.

La jeune fille murmure. « Oh. Plus malins que vos cousins des montagnes, n'est ce pas? ». C'est là qu'elle réalise que Lucius n'a toujours pas bougé. Elle se tourne vers lui et lui crie.

« Pourquoi es tu toujours là? Cours ! ».

Le jeune homme regarde Hermione d'un air confus, puis finit par se tourner et déguerpir en direction du château.

Hermione soupire de soulagement et envoie différents sorts sur les deux trolls devant elle. Quelques uns atteignent leurs cibles mais ils ne semblent pas en être blessés. C'est principalement dû à la grande taille de leurs corps. Elle utilise aussi le sort de lévitation, espérant que sa chance revienne, mais ces deux là sont définitivement plus malins que celui qu'elle a rencontré en première année. Hermione se cache derrière un autre arbre pour gagner du temps pour penser.

_Penses Hermione. Penses. Comment est ce que tu l'as vaincu la dernière fois?_

Hermione cherche dans ses souvenirs de sa première année. Ron a utilisé le sort de lévitation... Wingardium Leviosa... c'est la première fois qu'il le faisait correctement... et c'est là que la massue du troll a volé et...

_Elle lui ai retombée sur la tête !_

Les yeux d'Hermione brillent soudainement, plein d'espoir. Un plan s'est formé dans son esprit. Si tout se passe bien, elle aura une chance de s'en sortir saine et sauve. Ça demande un objectif précis... mais la forêt est sombre et pleine d'arbres... Hermione déglutit et resserre son étreinte sur sa baguette. Cachant toujours prudemment son corps, elle pointe la baguette dans la direction d'un grand arbre situé derrière les trolls et chuchote.

« Diffindo ! ».

La base de l'arbre est coupée par le sortilège d'Hermione et tombe au sol, mettant KO un des deux trolls et heurtant l'autre à l'épaule. Ce dernier grognant sous la douleur alors que l'autre git inconscient.

_Ça suffira_.

Elle va pouvoir filer de là.

Elle ferme fortement les yeux et commence à courir en direction du château, avec toute l'énergie qui lui reste. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrent, l'orée de la forêt est toute proche, elle aperçoit la lueur du château. Elle referme ses yeux, et court, court, court... Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Lucius lui crier quelque chose. Elle ouvre grand les yeux et le voit courir dans sa direction au milieu du champs. Il a sa baguette en main et lui crie quelque chose mais la distance est trop grande et elle ne peut l'entendre distinctement.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle entend le bruissement des feuilles derrière elle. Avant même qu'elle puisse se tourner, elle sent un profond impact sur son dos... et tout devient noir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Non ! Grandel ! Non ! ».

Lucius crie en voyant ce qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Le troll qui était blessé à l'épaule, a poursuivi Hermione et l'a heurtée avec sa masse à pointes. Elle tombe au sol immédiatement, du sang giclant tout autour d'elle. Le troll voit arriver le jeune homme et commence à marcher dans sa direction... heureusement sans écraser Hermione au passage.

Lucius lance toute les sortes de sorts qu'il connait en direction du troll. Le troll rugit lourdement... que ce soit de douleur ou de colère, il n'en est pas bien sûr... et balance sa masse en tout sens. Elle a presque écrabouillé le bras de Lucius, mais lui a tout de même laissé une profonde entaille. Il laisse échapper un cri de douleur. Il mugit.

« Stupefix ! ».

Le sortilège frappe le troll dans les yeux. Il hurle de douleur, et cette fois Lucius en est persuadé, tout en secouant son corps de manière incontrôlée. Il court et entre dans un arbre situé près de lui. Il cogne sa tête et tombe sur le dos, faisant un grand bruit sourd à en faire trembler la forêt.

Lucius reste planté là, pris de court par la stupidité du troll, et incapable de croire à quel point il est chanceux. Il finit par se reprendre et court en direction d'Hermione.

« Grandel ! Réveilles toi ! ».

Mais elle ne répond pas. Son visage est d'un blanc fantomatique et sa robe est déjà trempée de sang.

Lucius la prend dans ses bras et commence à courir en direction du château. En chemin, il murmure quelque chose sans le réaliser lui même.

« Ne meurs pas, Grandel, ne meurs pas... ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Alors premièrement, Pour ceux qui ne sont pas au courant, j'ai eu un petit blocage et j'ai dû momentanément arrêter les traductions (si vous préférez j'en faisais tellement qu'un jour j'en ai eu raz la casquette !)**_

_**donc maintenant, elles sortiront à un rythme moins rapide mais la qualité n'en sera que meilleure ! **_

_**Ensuite en ce qui concerne la qualité de traduction, comme il est dit dans chacun de mes chapitres 01, je me réserve le droit de modifier des mots (rapidement répétitifs en anglais us), des phrases (souvent trop longues en français), voire même le temps (j'écris au présent car je trouve que cela rend les textes plus fluides)... j'ai pu constaté que ça déplaisait à certains... mais la trad mot à mot façon google c'est pas ma cup of tea ^^**_

_**bon ça suffit !**_

_**à bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 15**

**Sang de Bourbe**

Lucius ne sait pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il a couru et couru, portant Hermione dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes n'en puissent plus.

« Par Merlin ! Que s'est il passé? ». Madame Pomfresh perd son souffle à leur vue. Même s'il n'y a pas de miroir dans l'infirmerie, Lucius sait qu'Hermione et lui ne sont pas un spectacle très réjouissant à voir en ce moment. Il répond.

« Pas le temps de vous expliquer Madame Pomfresh. Elle saigne vraiment beaucoup. ».

« Oh c'est vrai. D'accord. Viens par ici. ».

Elle dirige Lucius à l'intérieur et il allonge Hermione sur un des lits. Madame Pomfresh secoue sa baguette plusieurs fois et les saignements s'arrêtent immédiatement.

« Ça ira pour le moment. Mais elle a besoin de rester ici au moins durant plusieurs jours.... Monsieur Malfoy, votre bras s'il vous plait ! ».

« Hein? Oh oui ! ».

Lucius tend son bras ensanglanté, et avec un autre coup de baguette, c'est guéri. Madame Pomfresh commence à s'enquérir de ce qu'il s'est passé. Alors Lucius lui raconte les événements de la nuit... omettant la part où ils sont dans la forêt interdite, bien entendu... le choc qui apparaît sur le visage de la dame ne peut être décrit.

Madame Pomfresh s'écrit. « Des trolls ! Deux trolls ! ».

« Oui et alors, j'ai entendu un gros bruit et je me suis retournée. Grandel en avait mis un des deux KO, mais l'autre l'a attaqué par derrière.. ».

« Mais c'est horrible ! Monsieur Malfoy, vous restez ici maintenant. Je dois informer de cet incident à vos directeurs de maisons... Serpentard et Griffondor c'est ça? ».

« Oui, Madame. ».

« Je dois aussi le dire à Dumbledore... deux trolls... incroyable... ». Madame Pomfresh continue à marmonner alors qu'elle se dépêche de quitter la pièce, laissant Lucius et Hermione seuls.

Lucius sur le lit près de celui d'Hermione. La clarté de la lune baignant dans la pièce, éclairant le visage d'Hermione. Elle semble vraiment pale.

Il lève son bras blessé. Même si la plaie a été guérie, son uniforme est trempé de sang, même sa main est couverte de sang séché, le sien et celui d'Hermione.

_Du sang... Quel est la différence?_

Lucius regarde son bras. Ils sont tous les deux rouges, pour lui comme pour elle. Aucune différence n'est visible pour les distinguer.

_Son sang et mon sang. Aucune différence._

Lucius tourne ses yeux vers Hermione. Elle est toujours inconsciente et aussi pale qu'une feuille de papier. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que son sang et celui de la jeune fille aient l'air identique, qu'ils puissent même se confondre. Ce n'est pas censé être ainsi.

_C'est une sang de bourbe..._

Toutefois, contrairement à la dernière fois, une question lui fait écho venant de son cœur.

_Vraiment?_

Son sang est rouge, comme le sien. Il n'y a aucune différence entre eux. Il est impossible de dire lequel est à qui. Il mord sa lèvre dans sa confusion.

Lucius est encore impressionné par la manière dont Hermione s'est battue contre les trolls dans la forêt. Sa rapidité, sa détermination et sa bravoure... ne sont pas des choses qui peuvent être visible dans une jeune fille de dix sept ans banale. Malgré le fait que Lucius ne sait presque rien de la jeune fille, il peut confirmer une chose. Elle est une combattante expérimentée.

Elle a dit de lui qu'il était un 'Étudiant inexpérimenté'. Maintenant, il comprend pourquoi elle l'a appelé ainsi.

Il se lève et se rapproche d'Hermione. Il passe sa main sur ses cheveux, son visage et son épaule.

_Elle est si mince..._

Cette réalisation rend, à ses yeux, encore plus difficile à croire ce dont il vient d'être témoin dans la forêt. Comment peut elle posséder tant de force dans un corps si frêle? Elle l'a sauvé en évitant que les trolls lui fracassent le crane et s'est battue contre eux toute seule, en mettant un d'entre eux KO. Il ne veut pas l'admettre, mais elle est certainement la meilleure des jeunes sorcières qu'il ai jamais vu.

Et pour la première fois de son existence, Lucius Malfoy pense que, peut être, cette distinction entre Sang pur et sang de bourbe est injustifiée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Est ce qu'on peut la voir? On ne dérangera pas. S'il vous plait, c'est promis. ».

Différentes voix réveillent Lucius. Il se rappelle que Madame Pomfresh l'a forcé à rester la nuit dans l'infirmerie hier et lui a donné un médicament. Il a eu une longue nuit sans rêve.

« OK, alors. Mais seulement pour cinq minutes compris? ».

« Merci beaucoup Madame Pomfresh ! ».

Lucius reconnaît alors la voix qui pourrait être à Lily Evans. Il ferme les yeux et prétend être endormi. Une voix masculine, qui semblerait appartenir à James Potter dit.

« Oh. Elle est là. ».

Lucius ouvre subrepticement les yeux et regarde à coté de lui. Il y a cinq personnes autour du lit d'Hermione. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Ils ont tous l'air terriblement choqués par la condition d'Hermione. Lily discute d'une voix inquiète.

« Lorsque j'ai entendu pour la première fois qu'Hermione s'est fait attaquée la nuit dernière, j'ai cru que c'était Re... ».

James l'interrompt en chuchotant. « LILY ! Sois prudente. Malfoy est juste à coté de nous.»

Lucius referme ses yeux rapidement mais il peut sentir les cinq paires d'yeux le transpercer. Peter dit.

« Ben, il semblerait qu'il dort. ».

Sirius conclue d'une voix profonde. « Il faut être prudent malgré tout. »

« Je suis désolée, je serais plus prudente. J'étais juste... ».

« C'est OK Lily. On comprend. ».

Ils parlent d'Hermione encore quelques minutes et, Madame Pomfresh entre les mettre dehors. Elle ferme la porte doucement puis contrôle la température d'Hermione. Elle s'approche ensuite de Lucius. Il en profite pour ouvrir les yeux et s'assoir.

« Je vais bien Madame. ».

« Oh Monsieur Malfoy, vous êtes réveillé ! Comment va la blessure? Est ce qu'elle est toujours douloureuse? ».

« Non. Je pense que ça va maintenant. ».

Elle examine le bras de Lucius et applique un bandage dessus, après y avoir mis de la pommade. Elle acquiesce et lui donne l'autorisation de partir.

« Merci... hum... et en ce qui concerne... ». Il jette un œil en direction d'Hermione.

« Mademoiselle Grandel ? Oh, elle va rester ici encore au moins durant deux jours. Elle ne s'est même pas encore réveillée ! ».

Lucius fixe la jeune fille allongée encore quelques instants, jusqu'au moment où il finit par se lever et sortir de la pièce Néanmoins, ses yeux persistent sur elle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lorsque Hermione se réveille, une horrible douleur s'étend dans tout son corps. Elle a l'impression de s'être fait marché dessus, une ou deux fois, par Graup, puis de s'être fait piétinée dans la foulée par un troupeau de centaures.

Elle gémit. « Mmm.. » et tente de se relever. Mais elle est trop fatiguée rien que pour ouvrir ses yeux.

Elle a fait un rêve. Un rêve très étrange et inhabituel. Elle était envoyée en 1976 et elle rencontrait les parents de Harry, Sirius, Remus, le jeune Peter Pettigrew... et.... Oh Ouais... Le jeune Lucius Malfoy aussi. Ils étaient attaqués par des trolls... peut être que c'est la raison pour laquelle son corps lui fait si mal.

Une voix s'exclame. « Tu es réveillée ! ».

Ce n'est ni Harry, ni Ron pourtant cette voix est familière. Elle ouvre un peu les yeux et voix une personne avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs se tenir près de son lit. Mais sa vision est encore trouble. Elle referme ses yeux.

« Mal... foy....? ».

Il lui demande d'une voix enjouée. « Oui c'est moi. Comment tu te sens? ».

« Absolument effroyable. ». Elle a l'impression que son cœur bat dans sa tête

« J'ai... eu … un... rêve.... ».

« Un rêve? ».

« Oui. Un rêve vraiment... bizarre... il semblait si réel... ».

« Il était sur quoi ? ».

« J'étais envoyée dans le passée... en 1976... Mon retourneur de temps était cassé alors j'étais bloquée là... j'y rencontrais ton père... ha... âgé de 17 ans, le jeune et frais Lucius Malfoy... ».

« Grandel, de quoi est ce que tu parles? ».

_Grandel ? Ce n'est pas mon no..._

Hermione ouvre ses yeux d'un coup. Le plafond blanc de l'infirmerie la regarde en retour. Lorsqu'elle tourne ses yeux sur le coté, elle réalise qu'elle vient de faire la même erreur que lors du jour de son arrivée. La personne qui la regarde actuellement n'est pas Draco. C'est Lucius Malfoy.

Elle chuchote avec horreur. « Lucius … Malfoy... ».

Il la regarde incrédule. « Tu viens... du futur ? ». La seule chose qu'Hermione peut faire est de se maudire sous sa barbe.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Elle bouge doucement son corps et se redresse pour s'assoir. Elle fait un bref hochement de tête La confusion et le choc emplissent les yeux bleus de Lucius.

« Mais... comment?... Pourquoi? ».

Elle lui dit désespérément. « S'il te plait Malfoy ! S'il te plait, ne le dis à personne ! ».

Lucius ne dit rien. Il reste complètement sous le choc. Hermione lui répète.

« S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ne dis rien ! ».

Il finit par ouvrir la bouche. « Je ne dirais rien... mais peux tu me dire comment tu es arrivée ici ? Pourquoi ? ».

Hermione déglutit et commence son récit, mais elle garde pour elle, tous les détails importants concernant le futur. Une fois qu'elle a finit, Lucius reste silencieux, la bouche ouverte devant elle.

« Maintenant, tout a plus de sens. La façon dont tu agis, tes connaissances sur l'école, pourquoi tu es si secrète... ». Il s'arrête soudain, semblant perplexe.

« Mais... ».

« Mais quoi? ».

« Où as tu appris à combattre comme ça? ».

Le corps d'Hermione se contracte un peu. « Que veux tu dire? ».

« Je veux dire, dans la forêt, lorsque tu t'occupais des trolls. Ils n'étaient... ils n'étaient pas quelque chose que l'on peut voir chez une simple étudiante. Ces sortilèges et ces mouvements... ».

Hermione tourne son visage ailleurs et regarde le carreau de la fenêtre. Lucius s'approche d'elle.

« Que se passe t il dans le futur? ».

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. Un simple détail peut perturber sérieusement l'espace temps. ». Elle continue à regarder ailleurs. Lucius se mord la lèvre furieusement puis soupire et finit par hausser les épaules.

« OK alors. J'étais juste curieux. ».

Hermione soupire elle aussi un peu. « Merci de ta compréhension. ». Et après quelques secondes, elle rajoute « et merci... de m'avoir ramenée au château. ».

Il la regarde avec surprise. Il semble qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout.

« C'était toi n'est ce pas? ». Lui demande Hermione.

« Ah... oui; c'était moi. ». Il est mal à l'aise. « Mais bon.. tu m'as sauvé en premier. J'ai juste remboursé ma dette. ».

Il fait le sourire le sourire le plus maladroit qu'Hermione ai eu l'occasion de voir, tout en évitant son regard. Elle sourit et dit d'un air amusé.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de sourire Malfoy. Tu devrais sourire plus souvent. Ça te rends largement mieux. ». Son commentaire fait que le visage de Lucius tourne au rose pale.

« Je voulais juste... je voulais juste... tenter de te dire... hum... tu sais... hum. ».

« Oui? ».

« Mer...merci... ». Il finit par sortir le mot, et son visage devient encore plus rose.

Hermione le regarde avec stupeur et éclate de rire. Lucius sent monter sa colère, pensant que la jeune fille se moque de lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? ».

« Oh non, je ne ris pas de toi Malfoy. ». Elle secoue sa tête et fait de son mieux pour arrêter de rire.

« Alors pourquoi tu te mets à rire tout d'un coup? ».

« Je viens de me rendre compte que me battre contre des trolls semble toujours être le meilleur moyen de devenir ami avec quelqu'un. ».

Bien entendu, Lucius ne comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire. Son visage se durcit encore et il dit froidement.

« Qui te dit que nous sommes amis? Juste parce que je t'ai remercié, ne penses pas que je puisse être ami un jour avec un Griffondor ! ».

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce, laissant Hermione mi confuse et mi amusée.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Malgré tout, la théorie d'Hermione est bonne, se battre contre des trolls est vraiment le meilleur moyen de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un, en effet, elle et Lucius finiront par être amis. Et en partageant le plus grand secret d'Hermione, leur rapport devient quelque chose de plus profond que ce dont ils s'attendaient.

Ils ne passent pas une minute ensemble malgré leur proximité. Lucius continue à trainer avec ses amis Serpentard, et Hermione avec Lily et les maraudeurs. Ils ne tiennent pas à créer le scandale en affichant publiquement leur amitié inhabituelle.

Mais, dès qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de temps au calme, ensemble, à l'écart de leurs amis de leurs maisons respectives, ils vont dans le coin à l'écart dans la bibliothèque, où leur premier instant a éclot et se s'attendent là.

Hermione n'a parlé de sa relation avec Lucius qu'à Lily. Car la rousse maline a remarqué les rapports chaleureux entre Hermione et Lucius, et l'a questionnée. Hermione finit par lui donner les grandes lignes sur comment ils sont devenus amis. Lily semble surprise de voir que Lucius Malfoy se lie d'amitié avec un ascendant de moldus... et particulièrement un Griffondor... mais elle promet à Hermione qu'elle ne dira leur secret à personne. Hermione en est soulagée.

C'est une belle journée ensoleillée, où la plupart des élèves de Poudlard passent à jouer à l'extérieur du château. Cependant, il y a deux individus qui préfèrent être dans la bibliothèque plutôt que dehors. Ce sont Lucius Malfoy et Hermione Grandel.

Le jeune homme s'exclame. « C'est une belle journée pour être dehors ! ». Hermione perçoit le ton blagueur de sa voix, mais rétorque en boudant.

« Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir ici avec moi. Tu peux toujours aller dehors si tu veux. ».

Lucius rit et dit. « Tu sais que je ne suis pas sérieux. Je préfère encore être avec toi que d'aller à l'extérieur. Au moins, il n'y a pas les premières années en train de courir, hurler ou crier. ».

Hermione sourit et retourne à son livre. Lucius l'interrompt à nouveau. « Cependant, ça me fait me demander... ».

« Demander quoi? ».

« Est ce que c'est ce que tu fais lorsque tu es avec ton petit ami dans le futur? Lire? ».

Hermione fixe Lucius. Il continue en souriant.

« Enfin, si tu en as déjà eu un. ».

« Bien sur que j'ai... ». Elle ferme sa bouche rapidement. « … Je ne devrais pas te parler du futur. ».

« Allez, vas y. je suis quasiment sûr que parler de ton petit ami ne va pas perturber l'espace temps. ».

La jeune fille semble hésiter, puis finit par fermer son livre et dit. « Alors, il y a ce gars... ».

Lucius lui dit, son sourire toujours affiché sur le visage. « Maintenant, tu me racontes. ». Pourtant, il ressent un malaise soudain dans son cœur, alors qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi.

« C'était un de mes meilleurs amis, depuis ma première année. Et je l'apprécie depuis très longtemps. Mais on a commencé à sortir ensemble que depuis l'an dernier. ».

« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris autant de temps? ».

« Il était trop bouché pour se rendre compte de mes sentiments. ».

Lucius ne fait que plisser légèrement le coin de ses lèvres Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il n'apprécie pas son histoire autant qu'il le pensait.

« Mais on s'est séparé assez rapidement. On ne s'entendait pas aussi bien que l'on espérait. Enfin, tout allait bien, mais il n'y avait pas d'étincelle. On a décidé de rester bons amis. ».

« Alors tu ne l'aimes plus? ».

Elle secoue sa tête et Lucius laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement. Il prend le temps de réfléchir.

_Pourquoi est ce que je viens de faire ça?_

Il soupire...

_... du soulagement..._

Qu'est ce qui le soulage tant? Il ne peut comprendre pourquoi, jusqu'à ce....

« Lucius? ».

Il sursaute. Il sent la main d'Hermione qui lui frôle l'épaule. Elle le regarde dans les yeux avec douceur.

« Est ce que ça va? Tu semblais... dans la lune. ».

Ensuite une prise de conscience soudaine frappe Lucius comme la foudre. Il aime beaucoup Hermione... bien plus qu'une simple amie.

Il détourne son regard et se lève Il dit d'une voix tremblante.

« Je... Je dois y aller. ».

« Aller où? ».

« J'ai un truc à faire. ».

Hermione est un peu confuse et demande. « Tu dois faire quoi? ».

Lucius secoue sa tête doucement et sort de la bibliothèque, laissant Hermione qui se demande si elle a dit quelque chose de mal.

Le jeune homme marche doucement, comme s'il était en train de compter ses pas. En fait, il est trop perdu dans ses pensées pour se rendre compte que tout ce qui se passe aux alentours est au ralenti. Il secoue sa tête aux pensées qui lui viennent à l'esprit.

_Non. Ça ne peut être vrai... je ne peux pas l'aimer... non... pas elle..._

Puis il réalise que quelque chose lui bloque le passage. Il lève son regard du sol et voit un mur gris qui le regarde en retour. Il recule et tourne au coin suivant, pour se retrouver dans le couloir où il a rencontré Hermione pour la première fois.

Il se rappelle cet incident parfaitement bien.... comment elle est surgi de nulle part... comment elle lui a crié dessus aussitôt qu'elle l'a vu... comment elle a paniqué lorsqu'elle a vu son retourneur de temps cassé...

il prend appui contre le mur et ferme les yeux.

_Elle va bientôt repartir je ne sais où, exactement comme elle est arrivée..._

Puis il la reverra vingt et un ans plus tard, lorsqu'il sera vieux et ridé mais elle sera pareille au souvenir qu'il aura d'elle. Non, il ne peut pas laisser son cœur être brisé ainsi. Il doit arrêter ce sentiment maintenant, avant que ça soit hors de contrôle.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

En 1997, Lucius Malfoy souffre encore d'une migraine sévère. Il pose le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table située près de lui, et laisse son corps s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil moelleux qu'il occupe actuellement.

C'est un autre souvenir. Mais, il est différent des autres. Celui ci est précis, clair et... douloureux.

Hermione.

Il se rappelle qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Hermione dans sa septième année. Ah... Cela fait déjà vingt et un an... Il pense soudainement.

_Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire?_

Cela ne lui ressemble pas d'être sentimental sur un souvenir d'école. Ce n'est même pas un vrai souvenir. Il n'aurait jamais eu lieu si Hermione n'était pas allée dans le passé.

_Mais..._

Lucius relève sa manche gauche. La cicatrice faite par le troll est toujours visible, même si très atténuée.

Alors c'était vrai. Les événements de ces souvenirs se sont produits. Il s'est vraiment heurté aux trolls dans la foret, été sauvé par Hermione, l'a sauvé à son tour et est devenu ami avec elle.

Il est aussi tombé amoureux d'elle.

Lucius lâche un profond soupir. Il espère vraiment que son autre lui prendra une décision intelligente et évitera qu'une situation catastrophique se produise. Il ne peut imaginer ce qu'il se produirait si sa version plus jeune décide d'épouser Hermione au lieu de Narcissa. Et Draco... qu'adviendra t il de Draco?

Même si Hermione revient dans le présent avant que quelque chose comme ça ce produise, il sera malaisé de la voir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était amoureux d'elle maintenant. Non, il n'est pas amoureux d'elle. Pour lui, elle n'est qu'un vieux souvenir. Une fille qu'il a aimé autrefois. Tout de même, ça serait étrange, rien que de rencontrer quelqu'un qu'on a aimé autrefois est toujours délicat.

Il pousse ses cheveux en arrière et soupire de nouveau. C'est très frustrant de ne pas savoir ce qu'il va se passer dans son propre passé. Il se demande si quiconque a déjà expérimenté cette même frustration.

Il soupire encore une fois et ferme les yeux. Il espère vraiment que son autre lui prendra une décision raisonnable.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Le Lucius de 1976 vit exactement sous le souhait de celui du futur. Il évite Hermione à tout prix. Il arrête d'aller à la bibliothèque et prétend ne pas la voir dans les couloirs lorsqu'il passe près d'elle. Lorsqu'il a quelque chose à lui dire en classe de Potions, il lui dit sèchement et l'ignore dans tous les autres cours.

Il sait qu'il la blesse. Il sait aussi qu'il est le seul de ses amis qui connaisse son secret, et celui sur lequel elle s'est appuyée.

Néanmoins, il ignore tout cela ainsi que les yeux larmoyants d'Hermione. Ça lui fait du mal aussi, mais il sait que c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il ne soit pas encore plus blessé à la fin.

Et arrive le week end à Pré-au-lard. Lucius va dans le village avec Severus et quelques autres Serpentards. Mais Severus et lui sont séparés du reste du groupe une fois dans la confiserie Honeyduke. Ils discutent pour savoir s'ils doivent tenter de retrouver leurs amis ou aller ailleurs par eux mêmes, et finissent par décider d'aller aux trois balais, se disant que de toutes façons, il est impossible de retrouver quelqu'un avec cette foule.

Lorsque Lucius entre dans les trois balais, il reconnaît quelques visages familiers assis près de la porte. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily et... Hermione. Il s'arrête sur place, causant à Severus de lui rentrer dans le dos.

« Ouch ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne rentres pas dedans...? ».

Puis, Severus aussi, voit les personnes que Lucius est en train de regarder. Il fait un visage mauvais et repart dans l'autre sens. Lucius en fait autant. Toutefois, avant qu'il ai pu s'en aller, une voix forte le rattrape.

« Lucius. ».

C'est Hermione.

Il reste immobile une seconde, mais passe la porte comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Severus le rejoint rapidement.

« Ah. Alors c'est pour ça. ». Severus se tient les bras croisés et les coins de ses lèvres relevés. Lucius l'observe et demande.

« Que veux tu dire? ».

« Cette Grandel, elle te plait? ». Lucius ne répond pas, mais ne fait que regarder son ami froidement.

« Ha ha, qui l'aurait cru ? Un Malfoy qui s'intéresserait à... ».

Lucius répond fermement. « Elle ne me plait pas... elle... elle... elle est une sang de bourbe. ».

L'expression de Severus tourne à l'aigre lorsque Lucius sort la dernière phrase. « Je t'ai déjà prévenu de ne pas employer ce terme. ». Mais, Lucius continue à le fixer froidement jusqu'à ce qu'une voix glaciale se fasse entendre derrière lui. Cette voix lui dit.

« J'avais oublié. ».

Lucius reconnaît le propriétaire de cette voix et se retourne instantanément. Hermione se tient devant lui, le regard emplit de colère et d'incrédulité. Il sent une sueur froide parcourir son dos.

« Her... Hermione.... ».

« J'avais oublié quel sang coure dans mes veines. ».

« Je ne voulais pas... ».

Elle l'interrompt froidement. « Merci de me le rappeler Malfoy. Je suis une telle idiote. Comment ai je pu croire que toi et moi pouvons être amis? ».

« Hermione, ce n'est pas comme ça... ».

Lucius tente de lui prendre le poignet mais elle le bloque. « Ne me touche pas ! ».

« Hermi... ».

« Ou alors tu risques d'être contaminé. ».

Lucius voit les larmes chaudes qui coulent le long du visage de la jeune fille, mais il ne sait pas quoi faire. Lily sort des trois balais et court dans leur direction en demandant. Derrière elle, se tiennent les maraudeurs, qui ont l'air tout aussi inquiets.

« Hermione ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Que s'est il passé? ».

Hermione les regarde, mais ne répond pas. Au lieu de cela, elle leur tourne le dos et s'enfuit, se mêlant à la foule occupée du Pré-au-lard.

James demande furieux. « Rogue, que s'est il passé? Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait tous les deux? ».

Severus le regarde et répond calmement comme si c'était le cadet de ses soucis. « Lucius l'a appelée sang de bourbe. ».

« Comment as tu osé? ».

James attrape Lucius par le col violemment, mais le regard de Lucius est toujours fixé vers l'endroit où Hermione a disparu. Ses yeux sont voilés comme si son âme venait de se faire aspirée par un détraqueur.

Puis, soudainement, la lumière revient dans son regard. Il s'extirpe de la main de James et commence à courir à la poursuite d'Hermione.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**si cette dernière phrase ne promet pas de nouvelles migraines au Lucius de 1997...**_

_**plus que deux chapitres... et ils sont aussi longs (joie pour vous, et misère pour moi) alors à votre avis : vont ils tenté l'aventure? Lucius du futur va t il avoir encore plus de cheveux blancs? Draco va t il commencé à disparaître? (oui en bonne fan de retour vers le futur je me rappelles de cette scène héhéhé)...**_

_**j'ai eu l'accord pour 'Silencio', la fic HG/DM classée M dont je parlais à certains... et je vous assure qu'on en a pour son pesant de lemonade ! Mais ça sera pour un peu plus tard car les twilighters s'impatientent ^^**_

_**merci à tous ceux qui me mettent en fav story/author ou en alert !**_

_**Et un bibi supplémentaire à ceux qui laissent des coms (je ne vous dis même pas ce que je fais si vous faites tout d'un coup ^^ )**_

_**Spéciale cassedédi (comme ils disent en bas de chez moi) à NathyHale et .**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 16**

**Avoir l'audace de m'aimer**

« Hermione ! Hermione ! ».

Lucius crie alors qu'il court désespérément à la recherche d'Hermione dans la foule animée de Pré-au-lard. Il court jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus ses jambes. Il crie jusqu'à ce que sa gorge soit irritée. Puis enfin, il aperçoit du coin de l'œil l'épaisse chevelure brune. Il se tourne, et retrouve Hermione, appuyée contre un arbre, en train de sangloter doucement. Il se rapproche d'elle silencieusement.

« Hermione. ».

Elle sursaute et lorsqu'elle voit qui l'interpelle, ses yeux deviennent froids. Elle persiffle.

« Restes hors de ma vue. ».

Lucius ressent quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, il déglutit et dit. « Hermione... je... je suis venu pour m'excuser. ».

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargissent à ses mots mais redeviennent rapidement froids. Elle renifle. « Pour me rappeler sang de bourbe dans mon dos? ».

« Non !... ».

« C'est OK Lucius, je comprends. ». Elle reste sarcastique. « Tu te sentais obligé car je t'ai sauvé dans la forêt, n'est ce pas? Oublies ça. Tu as payé ta dette lorsque tu m'as ramenée au château. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'associer à moi après ça. ».

Lucius lui dit sérieusement. « Hermione, écoutes moi... ». Elle sourit d'un air affecté mais hoche tout de même la tête. Il continue.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te nommer ainsi, vraiment. C'était une erreur... ». Elle renifle encore. « C'est juste que... Severus était là... et j'avais juste... ».

Hermione le coupe. « Juste quoi? ».

Il répond dans un murmure. « Peur. ».

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillent encore en entendant sa réponse si inattendue. Mais elle répond d'un rire froid.

« Ahah, peur? Oh Lucius, sois honnête maintenant veux tu? Dis plutôt que tu avais honte ! Honteux d'être ami avec moi ! Honteux de mes origines ! ».

Le jeune homme se mord la lèvre inférieure. La situation devient confuse dès qu'il prononce un mot. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir comment il doit gérer cela. Il dit fermement.

« Je n'ai pas honte de tes origines Hermione. ». Hermione s'arrête de rire.

« Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir nommée avec ces mots, alors que tu sais qu'ils me blessent ? Pourquoi as tu arrêté de me parler ? Pourquoi m'ignores lorsque tu me voies dans un couloir ? ».

« Sa voix est de plus en plus aigüe, elle semble retenir ses larmes. Lucius a l'impression que chacun de ses mots est une lame qui tranche son cœur en pièces.

« Pourquoi Lucius ? Pourquoi ? Si tu n'as pas honte de moi, pourquoi fais tu cela ? De quoi as tu peur ? ».

« J'ai peur que... tu me quittes. ». Sa voix est tremblante. « Je dois me détacher de ce sentiment Hermione. Je le dois. Je dois te rejeter. ».

Hermione semble confuse par sa réponse. Sa colère est un peu retombée, mais elle ne semble pas convaincu par ce qu'il lui a dit.

« Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions jamais nous revoir. Dans vingt et un ans... ».

« Dans vingt et un ans... ».

« Je sais que ça fait très long, mais... pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux tu ruiner tous nos bons souvenirs à cause de ça ? ».

Lucius évite son regard.

« Réponds moi ! Ou alors je penserais que tu tentes encore de me tromper ! ».

Lucius ferme les yeux. Il en a tellement dit. Il ne peut plus reculer maintenant. Il ouvre ses yeux et dit d'une voix calme mais tout à fait claire.

« Parce que je t'aime. ». Il croise les yeux d'Hermione. Une paire d'yeux bruns vacillants rencontre les siens. Elle demande d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? ».

« Je t'aime Hermione. Je ne peux le cacher plus longtemps. ».

Elle ne donne aucune réponse, alors il poursuit. « J'ai tenté d'arrêter ce sentiment car je sais que tu vas me quitter un jour. Mais maintenant, je m'en moque. Je t'aime. ».

Hermione ne répond toujours pas. Un long silence s'installe entre eux. Elle semble avoir du mal à intégrer ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Et après quelques minutes... qui semblaient être quelques heures pour Lucius... elle finit par ouvrir la bouche.

« Lucius... ce n'est pas possible... tu ne peux pas... je veux dire que... tu ne peux pas... c'est... ».

« Pourquoi pas? ».

« Je ne suis pas de cette époque. Je dois retourner dans le futur ! et... et... ».

Elle semble hésiter à prononcer les mots suivants, mais finit par le faire. « Je suis d'ascendance moldu. ».

Ses yeux redeviennent froids après avoir prononcé ces mots. Lucius soupire et se rapproche d'elle. Elle recule mais il l'attrape par les épaules avant qu'elle puisse aller très loin. Il baisse sa tête et la fixe du regard. Elle frissonne mais n'évite pas son regard.

« J'ai vu ton sang Hermione... et il est identique au mien. Même couleur, même texture, ils se sont même mélangés. ».

Il relève alors sa manche gauche. Il n'y a pas encore la marque des ténèbres. Seules des veines bleues sont visibles sous sa peau pale.

« Le même sang coule dans nos veines. Je le sais parce que je l'ai vu. Ce que je disais avant, n'était que du déni. Je me moque de ce qui concerne les sang purs et les sang de bourbes maintenant. ».

C'est la goutte d'eau. Hermione s'échappe des mains de Lucius et recule un peu plus. Elle dit d'une voix tremblante. « Je... Je ne peux pas... ». Elle se tourne et s'éloigne de lui en courant.

Lucius ne court pas après elle cette fois. Il sait que cela ne servirait à rien maintenant. Il a dit à Hermione ce qu'il ressentait et c'est à elle de décider si elle l'accepte ou si elle refuse. Il baisse la tête et laisse sortir un autre profond soupir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione n'arrive pas très bien à marcher. Ses jambes tremblent d'une manière incontrôlée. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin sa chambre, elle ouvre la porte et tombe sur le sol immédiatement.

_Il m'aime. Lucius Malfoy m'aime..._

La journée d'aujourd'hui a été une véritable montagne russe émotionnelle. Dans la matinée, elle était déçue de voir que Lucius était déjà parti avec ses amis. Une fois au Pré-au-lard, elle était ravie de le voir arriver aux trois balais, même si son ravissement s'est transformer en fureur et chagrin. Ensuite, Lucius l'a rejoint, pour s'excuser, pour expliquer son comportement et... lui dire ses sentiments à son égard. Et tout ça s'est produit en une journée.

Elle est extrêmement confuse avec tout ça. Qui aurait pu imaginer que Lucius Malfoy serait tombé amoureux d'elle ? Avec Hermione Granger !

Elle a encore le souvenir vif du combat au Ministère et des tortures subies au Manoir des Malfoy. À ce moment, il était son ennemi et elle, qu'un rebut à ses yeux. Et maintenant, il lui déclare son amour, disant que dorénavant il se moque de ses origines. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un tape à sa porte. « Qui est ce ? ».

« Hermione ? C'est Lily. Est ce que je peux entrer? ».

Dès l'instant où Hermione ouvre sa porte, elle se retrouve enlacée fermement par Lily.

« Oh merci Merlin. Tu es rentrée. On t'a cherchée partout puis Remus a pensé que tu étais peut être rentrée à l'école, alors on est revenu... ».

« Lily, Lily ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! ».

Lily relâche son emprise sur Hermione « Oh. Je suis désolée ! ».

« C'est bon. ». Hermione sourit mais Lily voit les traces laissées par les larmes sur son visage. Elle l'enlace à nouveau et la tapote dans le dos.

« Oublies tout ça Hermione. Ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en pleurer. Malfoy n'est qu'un... ».

« Ce n'est pas à propos de ça. ».

« Hein? Alors pourquoi pleures tu? ».

Hermione hésite à lui parler de l'incident ou non. Elle se mordille les lèvres et finit par prendre une décision.

« Asseyons nous d'abord. ». Elle s'installe sur son lit, Lily s'asseyant près d'elle.

« Dis moi. Qu'est ce qui t'embêtes si ce n'est pas au sujet de Malfoy? ».

« En fait, c'est toujours au sujet de Malfoy. Mais pas à propos de ce qui s'est passé devant les trois balais. ».

« Est ce que tu l'as rencontré? Il t'a couru après. ».

« Ouais. Il est venu s'excuser auprès de moi. Et il m'a dit... qu'il m'aimait. ».

« QUOI ? ». Lily en a presque ressauté sur ses pieds. « Il a dit qu'il t'aimait? ». Hermione acquiesce.

« Mais c'est Malfoy ! C'est UN Malfoy ! Il déteste les nés moldus... ».

« Je sais Lily. Je sais. Mais, il m'a dit que dorénavant, il se moque de la valeur du sang. ».

La bouche de Lily reste grande ouverte. Elle fixe le mur sans le voir puis se tourne vers Hermione.

« C'est incroyable. Au départ, je trouvais incroyable le fait que Malfoy et toi deveniez amis. Mais ça c'est... woah. ».

Le visage de Lily s'assombrit. Hermione lui demande. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Lily? ».

« Oh, ce n'est rien. Je pensais juste... et si...il m'avait dit la même chose.... alors nous serions encore bons amis... ».

Lily semble se parler à elle même, mais Hermione sait exactement de qui son amie est en train de parler. Harry leur a raconté, à Ron et elle, que Lily et Severus avaient été meilleurs amis, et bien sûr, les évènements qui avaient mis fin à leur amitié.

Ce qui donne à réfléchir à Hermione sur combien Lucius a du batailler pour admettre ses sentiments. Non seulement, elle vient du futur, mais elle est aussi une ascendante moldu. Une intouchable chez les Serpentard et encore plus spécialement chez les Malfoy. Il a du changer ses perspectives à cause d'elle.

_Lucius dit qu'il m'aime et qu'il se moque de mon sang..._

Hermione ne réalise pas qu'une larme coule le long de sa joue.

« Pourquoi est ce que tu pleures? ».

« Je ne sais pas... ». Elle essuie son visage. « Je suis tellement confuse... tellement désolée pour Lucius... ».

« Pourquoi es tu désolée? ».

« Parce que... je ne peux pas être avec lui. ».

Lily fixe Hermione avec un regard soucieux et lui demande. « Hermione, est ce que tu aimes Lucius ? ».

« Quoi ? ».

« S'il te plait, réponds à ma question. Est ce que tu aimes Lucius Malfoy ? ».

« Je... je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé... je n'aurai jamais imaginé que cela arriverait. C'est un bon ami mais... ».

« Mais tu dis que tu es désolée car tu ne peux être avec lui. ».

« De quoi tu parles Lily? ».

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu étais désolée car tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu as dit que tu étais désolée car tu ne pouvais pas être avec lui. ».

Aux mots de Lily, Hermione a l'impression que ses yeux voient sous un jour nouveau. Elle se rappelle combien elle aime passer du temps avec lui à la bibliothèque, son sourire... même s'il est assez rare... sa voix lorsqu'il prononce son prénom, la façon dont ses cheveux blonds brillent sous le soleil... et là, elle réalise qu'elle est amoureuse de lui.

« Je... Je l'aime. ». Lily lui fait un grand sourire.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas lui dire ! ».

« Mais je ne peux pas. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

Hermione se mord la lèvre. Comment dire à Lily qu'elle vient du futur et qu'elle doit partir d'ici un jour ? Alors qu'Hermione hésite, la curiosité dans le regard de Lily s'accroit.

« Hermione, est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais me dire? ».

« Un jour, j'aurai à partir d'ici... ». Elle continue d'une voix tremblante. « Je ne peux pas rester ici longtemps. ».

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parles tu ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça. Où est ce que tu vas ? ».

« C'est vraiment... très très loin d'ici. Et je ne reviendrais jamais. ».

Une lueur d'inquiétude apparaît sur le visage de Lily. « Est ce que tu vas repartir d'où tu viens? ».

« Oui. Et je ne pourrais jamais vous revoir. Jamais. ».

Le silence emplit la chambre pour un bon moment. Puis Lily se remet à parler. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit? ».

« Je suis désolée Lily, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'ai eu peur que tu me traites différemment si je te le disais. ».

Lily acquiesce comme si elle comprenait ce que Hermione veut lui dire, puis elle secoue sa tête. « Hermione, t'es une Griffondor n'est ce pas? ».

« Bien entendu que je le suis. ».

Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et continue. « Alors pourquoi as tu peur de tout? Où est ton courage digne de Griffondor ? Lucius t'aime et tu l'aimes aussi. Si tu ne lui dis pas tes sentiments maintenant, tu n'en aurais peut être jamais plus la possibilité ! ».

« Mais... ».

« J'ai caché mes sentiments pour James durant trois ans car j'avais peur que son intérêt pour moi faiblisse rapidement si je lui disais que je l'aimais aussi. Finalement, en septième année, j'ai réalisé qu'il restait plus beaucoup de temps. Et regardes nous maintenant... c'est vraiment génial ! ».

« Lily... ».

« Vas y Hermione. Dis à Lucius ce que tu ressens et crée les meilleurs souvenirs pendant que tu es là. ».

Hermione ne peut plus rester assise. Elle enlace Lily, lui murmure des remerciements et se dirige vers l'endroit où elle sait que Lucius attend.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Il est presque huit heures trente, et il ne reste que peu de monde dans la bibliothèque. Lucius regarde par la fenêtre et voit le ciel devenir bleu. C'est alors qu'une voix se fait entendre derrière lui.

« Je savais que tu serais là. ». Il se tourne. C'est Hermione.

_Elle a dû beaucoup pleurer..._

Le rouge autour des yeux de la jeune fille est encore clairement visible.

« Salut. ».

Il baisse la tête vers ses chaussures pour masquer son embarras. Il ne regrette pas de lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, au Pré-au-lard, aujourd'hui. Mais ce qui l'embarrasse est qu'il a agit de manière si impulsive. Il n'a jamais perdu son contrôle telle qu'il l'a fait aujourd'hui. Il réalise à quelle point il est influencé par Hermione. Elle lui demande.

« Comment vas tu ce soir ? ».

« Bien. Comment vas tu ? ».

Elle répond. « Je suis en colère. ».

« Hermione, si tu es encore en colère contre moi... ».

« Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais en colère contre toi Lucius. ».

« De qui parles tu alors? ». C'est à ce moment, qu'il se rend compte qu'elle sourit. « Hermione ? ».

« Contre moi même. ».

« Pourquoi? ».

« Parce que je t'ai fait souffrir en ne réalisant pas tes sentiments pour moi et... ». Son sourire s'élargit alors qu'elle prononce les mots suivants. « ce que je ressens pour toi. ».

Lucius a l'impression que quelque chose est resté coincé dans sa gorge. Il ne peut rien dire et voit qu'Hermione se rapproche de lui en disant. « Je t'aime aussi Lucius. ». »

« Hermione... ».

« Oserais tu encore m'aimer? ».

Lucius ne répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il porte ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et l'embrasse passionnément. L'idée de Madame Pince puisse surgir à tout moment ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit. Il veut juste sceller la bouche d'Hermione avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose. Elle a dit qu'elle l'aime, et c'est la seule chose qu'il veuille entendre pour le moment.

Hermione se recule pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle lève ses yeux et demande. « Je prends ça pour un Oui? ».

Lucius sourit et lui pince la joue doucement. « Tu es un tel petit démon. ». Puis il murmure gentiment à son oreille. « Bien sûr que je le ferai. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Il ne reste plus qu'un épisode !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette fiction !**_

_**Les remerciements plus détaillés sont pour la prochaine fois ^^**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Between Two Malfoys « Entre les deux Malfoys »**_

_**Harry Potter, à J.K. Rowling**_

_**Between Two Malfoys, à Likuts**_

_**Traduction de Selina972**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Chapitre 17**

**Retour vers le Futur**

Deux semaines passent rapidement, telle un songe d'une nuit d'été. Il est doux et heureux, exactement comme doit l'être un songe de d'une nuit d'été. Lucius et Hermione passent chaque instant possible, ensemble, cela malgré la réaction des autres étudiants... Les maraudeurs ne peuvent cacher l'horreur sur leurs visages, la première fois qu'ils ont aperçu la vision de Lucius et Hermione se tenant la main, devant eux. Même après que Lily et Hermione leurs aient expliquer longuement et en détails, ce qu'il s'est passé, ils sont toujours suspicieux d'une intention cachée de Lucius.

Seul Lupin semble comprendre un peu. Malgré tout, Hermione décide de ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres peuvent penser d'eux, et Lucius en fait autant.

Au début, les autres Serpentard pensaient qu'il manigançait une blague cruelle envers Hermione. Cependant, ils ont finis par réaliser qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir plus tort. Bien que les Serpentard aient arrêté de parler à Lucius, personne n'ose faire du mal à un membre des Malfoy ou à sa petite amie. Ainsi, et à leur surprise, Lucius et Hermione ne font face qu'à peu d'obstacles dans leur relation, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient prévus.

Leur potion de polynectar est enfin finie et Slughorn leur donne la note la plus élevée de la classe. Le professeur s'exclame.

« Quel aboutissement exemplaire ! Je n'ai jamais vu une telle perfection venant des élèves que j'ai eu dans toute ma carrière ! ». Ce qui fait un peu bouder Lily... mais elle est tout de même heureuse pour Hermione.

Après leur cours de Potions, Lucius et Hermione apprécient le soleil, allongés sous le grand arbre près du lac, comme ils le font lors de n'importe quel autre belle journée. Soudain, Lily se presse vers eux et donne à Hermione un bout de parchemin plié en deux.

« Le directeur m'a dit de te le donner. ».

Hermione l'ouvre et lit ce qui est inscrit.

_**Tout est prêt Mademoiselle Grandel.**_

_**Vous êtes priée de venir dans mon bureau à vingt heures, ce soir.**_

_**Le mot de passe est 'Sorbet au Citron'.**_

Sa respiration s'interrompt presque. Elle va finalement rentrer chez elle. Dans le futur... vers ses amis... vers son Poudlard !

Mais son excitation s'affaiblit rapidement lorsqu'elle entend la voix de Lucius qui lui demande. « Quel est le problème Hermione? ».

Elle réalise que son retour vers le futur annonce aussi, dire au revoir à Lucius... à Lily et les maraudeurs... et à ce Poudlard. Lucius remarque l'expression sur son visage et se dépêche de lire le parchemin. Son visage prend une teinte plus pale que d'habitude. Il demande d'une voix basse.

« Est ce que cela veut dire... est ce que cela veut dire que tu pars ce soir? ». Hermione hoche la tête silencieusement. Lily est choquée.

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire Hermione ? Je ne pensais pas que tu partirais si tôt ! ».

Hermione est confuse. « Moi, non plus. ».

« Tu ne vas toujours pas me dire où est ce que tu vas? ».

« Je suis désolée Lily. Je ne peux pas. ». Lily soupire, déçue puis hausse les épaules.

« Bon. Je suppose que je ne peux pas te forcer à le dire... ».

Hermione lui dit sérieusement. « Lily, tu as été une amie tellement géniale avec moi depuis mon arrivée. Je ne t'oublierais jamais. ».

Lily fixe Hermione un instant, puis sourit, secouant sa tête. Hermione et Lucius la regardent avec curiosité.

« Tu sais Hermione. C'est assez drôle.. je ne te connais que depuis deux mois. Mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes inséparables... je ne sais pas... il y a quelque chose en toi qui me fais me sentir si proche de toi... ».

« Je pense que je sais ce que c'est. ». Hermione pense à son meilleur ami qui a les yeux exactement du même vert que Lily.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A exactement vingt heures, Hermione et Lucius sont devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Hermione lève sa main pour taper à la porte, mais arrête son geste et rit. Lucius lui demande. « Quelque chose de drôle ? ».

Elle secoue sa tête, toujours en riant et répond. « Ben, lorsqu'on y pense, c'est assez drôle ». Lucius lève ses sourcils.

« Tu vois. Tu es la toute première personne que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici... et maintenant, tu es là avec moi, lors de mon dernier jour ici... ».

« Hermione... ».

« Je pensais juste qu'en quelque sorte c'était intéressant. ». Elle finit par taper trois fois sur la porte. De l'autre coté de celle ci, la voix de Dumbledore se fait entendre.

_« Entrez. »._

Hermione et Lucius entrent dans le bureau. Dumbledore se tient devant son bureau, les attendant. « Je savais que vous viendriez aussi. Il regarde Lucius avec ses yeux bleus pétillants. Hermione s'empresse d'ajouter, de peur que le jeune homme ai des soucis à cause de cela.

« Je suis désolée Monsieur. Je lui ai demandé de venir avec moi. ».

« Tout va bien Mademoiselle Grandel. Il est celui qui vous a découvert le premier jour, alors il est naturel qu'il vous dise ses adieux lors du dernier jour. ».

Les mots du directeur appuient le fait que c'est le dernier jour d'Hermione dans le passé, mais aussi son dernier jour avec Lucius. Elle sent la chaleur dans ses yeux, mais parvient à retenir ses larmes. Lucius pose son bras sur son épaule et la tient près de lui.

Dumbledore sort la chaine en or familière, de sa poche et la pose sur son bureau. « Maintenant, si mon futur moi se rappelle ce qu'il est supposé faire... ». Avant qu'il finisse sa phrase, une aura bleutée entoure la chaine... elle vient de se transformer en Portoloin.

Hermione laisse échapper un petit cri sans même s'en rendre compte, et Lucius resserre son étreinte. Dumbledore lui dit. « Il est temps pour vous d'y aller, Mademoiselle Grandel. ».

Hermione acquiesce et fait un pas en avant, mais elle se tourne vers Lucius. « Je dois y aller maintenant Lucius. ».

Il répond calmement. « Je sais. ». Il semble retenir le flot d'émotions qui peut jaillir à tout moment. Ils soutiennent leurs regards en silence. Le temps semble s'être arrêté. Juste pour eux. Hermione brise leur lien et murmure doucement à Lucius, lui prenant la main. « Peux tu me promettre une chose? ».

« Tout ce que tu veux. ». Lucius est incapable d'ôter son regard de la jeune fille. Hermione se mord les lèvres. Elle sert encore plus fort la main de Lucius et lui dit. « S'il te plait, souviens toi de moi. ».

Elle lâche la main de Lucius et attrape la chaine en or rutilante... puis disparaît sans laisser une seule trace. Il ne reste plus que Lucius et Dumbledore dans la pièce

Lucius regarde la chaine en or, qui a perdu son aura bleutée maintenant. Il touche la chaine comme si c'était un objet sacré!, puis se murmure. « Je le ferais. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione ressent la déplaisante sensation d'attraction lorsque ses pieds quittent le sol. Alors que son corps tournoie dans l'espace temps, elle se dit que voyager à travers le temps avec un portoloin est définitivement pire que par le retourneur de temps. Dès que la sensation s'arrête et que ses pieds reposent au sol, elle ouvre les yeux qu'elle tenait fermement clos. La première chose qu'elle voit est une paire de chaussures noires. Elle entend.

« Hermione, tu es revenue ! ».

Elle relève la tête. Le propriétaire de la voix, et des chaussures, est un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs emmêlés, portant des lunettes. Elle regarde son visage comme si elle ne parvenait pas à réaliser qui se tient devant elle.

« Harry ? Tu es.... tu n'es pas James n'est ce pas ? ».

Harry demande enjoué. « James ? Tu veux dire mon père ? Tu l'as rencontré dans le passé ? ».

« Par Merlin ! Tu es Harry ! Ça veut dire que je suis revenue ? De retour en 1998 ? ».

Une autre voix lui répond. « Oui. Tu es revenue Hermione ! ». Lorsque la jeune fille se tourne, elle voit le visage familier avec les cheveux rouges flamboyants. C'est Ron.

« Ron ! ».

Elle enlace avec force Ron et Harry, comme si elle risquait de repartir dans le passé si elle ne le faisait pas. C'est à ce moment, qu'elle ressent une tape sur son épaule. Elle se retourne et voit Draco qui se tient là avec son sourire narquois habituel. Cependant, elle peut voir que le sentiment derrière ce sourire est différent de celui qu'il avait envers Hermione auparavant. Cette dernière laisse Harry et Ron, qui regardent Draco méchamment car il a interrompu leur moment, elle lui prend la main et la secoue avec un grand sourire sur son visage.

« Tu m'as manqué Draco. ».

L'expression apparue sur les visages d'Harry et de Ron est inestimable.

« Ahem. ». Une toux sèche se fait entendre et calme l'ambiance excitée dans la pièce C'est Mc Gonagall.

Hermione s'exclame avec joie, mais s'excuse rapidement. « Professeur Mc Gonagall ! Je suis terriblement désolée. J'ai oublié que c'est votre bureau maintenant. J'ai créé beaucoup d'agitation... ».

Mc Gonagall sourit et secoue la tête. « Ce n'est rien Mademoiselle Granger.... ». Cette formulation assure Hermione qu'elle est bien revenue dans son espace temps... « … Je peux comprendre à quel point vous et vos amis pouvez être heureux, et personnellement, je le suis aussi. ».

Hermione sourit en retour au professeur, et en le faisant, elle remarque qu'il y a une autre personne dans la pièce, derrière Mc Gonagall. « Heureux de vous revoir, Mademoiselle Granger. ».

Sa voix n'a pas changé, même après près de vingt ans. Hermione sent son cœur se serrer, autant par l'excitation que par désespoir. La personne derrière Mc Gonagall fait un pas et se découvre totalement... c'est Lucius Malfoy.

« Lu... Monsieur Malfoy. ». Hermione lutte pour faire sortir les mots de sa bouche. Elle ne peut l'entendre mais elle sait que sa voix est tremblante. Le serrement de son cœur augmente. Hermione est inquiète.

_Est ce qu'il se rappelle de moi ? Est ce qu'il se souviens des sentiments qu'il avait pour moi?_

Ce qui l'inquiète plus ce sont les yeux bleus glacier de Lucius, qui sont exactement les mêmes que la dernière fois qu'elle l'a vu à son époque. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire mais sait qu'elle doit dire quelque chose. Lucius résout sa confusion en disant. « Je crois nous avons besoin d'une conversation en privée. Entre vous et moi. ».

Hermione halète presque. « Oui en effet. ».

Maintenant, ce sont les autres dans le bureau... Harry, Ron, Draco et les précédents directeurs situés dans les portraits... qui les regardent avec curiosité. Seule Mc Gonagall semble sentir que quelque chose à eu lieu entre eux dans le passé. Elle hoche la tête vers eux, et quitte la pièce avec Lucius. Ils trouvent une salle de classe vide et vont à l'intérieur. Après avoir lancé un sort de silence, et vérifié qu'il n'y a pas de fantômes aux alentours, ils commencent la conversation si longtemps attendue.

Hermione demande timidement. « Hum... Monsieur Malfoy ? ». Lucius la regarde, ce qui fait qu'elle oublie complètement ce qu'elle veut dire. Elle se sent stupide.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse Hermione. Je me souviens de toi. ». Sa voix fait écho dans la classe vide. Elle le regarde avec espoir, mais les mots suivants lui font comprendre qu'il n'y en a point. « Mais c'est la fin. C'est la fin de notre passé. ».

Les yeux bruns et profonds d'Hermione croisent ceux de Lucius, bleus et vides. Elle n'était pas sûre de la manière dont les choses allaient se dérouler à son retour, mais elle n'était pas préparée à cela. Ses sentiments pour Lucius sont encore aussi frais que lorsqu'elle lui a dit de se souvenir d'elle... ce qui n'était qu'un instant plus tôt pour elle... mais qui date d'il y a 21 ans dans la réalité. Lucius continue.

« Je sais que cela doit être dur pour toi de l'accepter. Je ne suis plus le garçon de dix sept ans maintenant. J'ai vieilli. J'ai une famille... j'ai une femme et un fils. ».

« C'est... ». Elle tente de retenir ses larmes. « C'est très dur à accepter en effet. ».

« Hermione... ».

« Bien sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit ensemble lors de mon retour... c'est impossible... mais c'est juste que... cela ne fait qu'un instant que tu étais... tu étais... ». Un larme finit par couler le long de sa joue... « si cher à mon cœur... et maintenant tout est fini... ».

« C'était il y a 21 ans de ça pour moi. À mes yeux, tu n'es qu'un souvenir maintenant. Et peut être, le serais je... pour toi. ».

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione se tient près du lac, à l'extérieur de l'école. Les cours ne sont pas encore terminés, alors elle est seule... du moins c'est ce qu'elle pense.

« Salut. ».

Elle regarde en arrière et voit Draco qui est là. « Salut. ».

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ? Où est mon père ? ». Il s'assoit auprès d'elle.

« Qu'est ce que TOI tu fais là? N'es tu pas censé être de retour en classe depuis le temps? ».

« Ben, parfois, certaines personnes ne font pas ce qu'elles sont supposées faire. ».

Hermione sourit doucement à ses mots mais retrouve rapidement un visage plus solennelle. « Ou parfois, certaines personnes font des choses qu'elles savent qu'elles ne devraient pas faire. ».

« Comme quoi? ». L'intérêt est perceptible dans la voix de Draco. Mais Hermione ne répond pas à sa question. Au lieu de cela, elle pose son visage dans ses mains et reste silencieuse un moment.

« Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, dans le passé, entre mon père et toi? ».

Elle tourne son visage vers Draco mais sa bouche reste fermement scellée. Il insiste pour qu'elle réponde. « Que s'est il passé entre vous? ». Elle finit par céder avec un léger soupir.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui dans le passé. ».

« Tu QUOI ? ».

Elle répond calmement sans un regard pour le visage horrifié de Draco. « Je suis tombée amoureuse de Lucius Malfoy dans le passé. ».

Il la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Il semble avoir perdu la parole. « Comment as tu pu? ». Il se démène pour trouver ses mots. « Je veux dire... avec mon père ? C'est juste... incroyable ! ».

Hermione reste calme. « Ce n'était pas ton père. ». Mais on sent une pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix.

« Que veux tu dire ? ».

« Il était le Lucius Malfoy... de 17 ans. Encore jeune et expérimenté sur beaucoup de choses... ayant besoin de quelqu'un auprès de lui... et qui avait le courage de se dresser pour une cause qu'il croit juste, peut importe ce que les autres disent de lui. ».

Draco ronchonne. « Alors, ce n'est certainement pas mon père... Le Lucius Malfoy que je connais n'a pas le mot 'courage' dans son vocabulaire. ».

« Draco... ».

« Il a probablement voulu faire une danse de la joie lorsqu'il a vu que tu étais revenue. Ne pas salir l'honneur de la famille... plus de rumeurs derrière son dos... ce sont les seules choses qui le préoccupent. ».

« Tu as tort Draco. ». La fermeté de son ton fait que Draco la regarde avec des yeux curieux.

« Et pourquoi cela? ».

Dans son effort pour lui répondre, Hermione se remémore la dernière partie de la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec Lucius.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Peut être que tu as raison... ». Elle est surprise par le fait que ce que vient de lui dire Lucius, lui éclaircisse l'esprit. Néanmoins, il y a toujours des larmes dans ses yeux. « Peut être sommes nous que des souvenirs l'un pour l'autre. Peut être... que tu n'es plus le Lucius Malfoy que j'ai aimé... ».

« Le temps passé avec toi restera le moment le plus heureux de ma scolarité. ». Lucius arbore un sourire si fin qu'Hermione l'aurait à peine remarqué. « Tu m'as fait sourire. Tu m'as montré... ». Il semble hésiter à sortir la phrase suivante, mais il finit par y arriver. « … ce que cela faisait d'être aimé. ».

« Lucius... ».

« C'était la première fois Hermione. Pas une fois dans ma famille, ni même dans ma Maison, et toi... tu me l'as montré. ». Cette fois son sourire est plus évident.

Hermione soupire et sourit mais son visage est emplie de traces de larmes. Elle pose sa main sur son front et demande. « comment pourrais je en finir? Comment puis je faire pour t'oublier... non, lui...? ».

« Tu n'es plus toute seule Hermione. ». Lucius pose une main sur son épaule, Hermione lève la tête. « Tu as tes amis maintenant... des amis à qui tu peux parler. ».

Le visage d'Hermione s'éclaire d'un nouvel espoir. Oui. Elle a ses amis avec elle maintenant. Elle n'est plus perdue mais retrouvée. Même si elle est séparée de son Lucius, elle est tout de même avec eux.

« Oui, c'est vrai... Harry,Ron, Ginny, Hagrid... et ton fils, Draco. ».

Lucius tressaille un peu à la mention du prénom de son fils, auquel il ne s'attendait pas du tout. La dispute qu'il a eu avec Draco au sujet de la disparition d'Hermione est encore fraiche dans son esprit et le met mal à l'aise, même après s'être excusé de son comportement. Il sent qu'il ne l'a pas fait correctement.

« Lucius? ». La voix de la jeune fille le réveille du souvenir douloureux dans lequel son esprit dérivait.

« Draco t'aime. Tu le sais n'est ce pas? ». Elle voit bien que Lucius ne parvient pas à être d'accord avec elle. Elle pose sa main sur celle de Lucius qui est toujours placée sur son épaule. Elle est froide.

« Tu as juste besoin de lui montrer combien tu l'aimes. Tu ne veux pas que ton histoire se répète pas vrai? ».

« Et que faire s'il me déteste déjà ? ». L'incertitude est claire dans sa voix. Hermione dément de sa tête.

« Non. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je le sais. Et même si c'est le cas, la haine peut être conquise par l'amour. Ne sommes nous pas la preuve de ce fait? ».

Le visage raidi de Lucius se relaxe un peu à ces mots. Et sa main se réchauffe aussi. Ils croisent et fixent leurs regards comme ils l'avaient fait 21 ans plus tôt Le bleu glacier et le brun chaud se rencontrant et se mêlant l'un à l'autre. Et là, ils s'embrassent. Un baiser d'adieu, qui confirme auprès d'Hermione que leur histoire est réellement terminée. Une larme coule de son œil. Mais ce qui est surprenant, c'est qu'elle n'est plus aussi triste qu'avant. Elle se sent plus confiante sur le fait qu'elle puisse se réadapter à son époque.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

« Ton père t'aime vraiment beaucoup Draco. ». Elle est désolée pour Draco, comme elle l'a été pour Lucius, 21 ans plus tôt Et le visage du jeune homme ne semble pas convaincu non plus.

« Il n'est pas doué pour exprimer ses sentiments.... tu peux me croire. ».

Draco hausse les épaules et s'allonge sur le sol. « Je ne sais pas. ». Son visage reste inchangé.

« Draco... ».

« Mais tu sembles le connaître mieux que moi. Alors ouais. Je suppose que je vais te croire, pour le moment. ».

« C'est bien Draco. Avoir confiance l'un en l'autre... c'est ce que font les amis. ». Elle arbore un grand sourire. Draco se redresse et la regarde.

« Sommes nous encore amis ? ».

« Que veux tu dire par 'encore' ? ». Elle lui demande tout en devinant ce à quoi il pense. Draco baisse la tête et regarde le sol, s'acharnant sur l'herbe près de lui.

« Je veux dire... maintenant que tu es revenue et que tu as Potter et Weasley avec toi... tu n'as plus besoin d'être amis avec moi. ».

Elle insiste sur chacun des mots. « Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es encore mon ami Draco. ». Mais voyant qu'il n'est pas complétement convaincu, elle ajoute. « Et le Malfoy de 17 ans du passé me manque. Alors peut être que tu prendre sa place ? ».

Un sourire... et pas narquois... s'inscrit sur le visage de Draco. « Peut être que je peux faire ça. ».

Hermione lui sourit. On entend le son des cloches au loin. Les cours sont terminés. Elle sait que Harry et Ron sont surement à sa recherche maintenant. Mais contre toute attente, elle veut prolonger ce moment avec Draco.

Fin.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Je remercie toute les personnes ayant suivies cette fic. Et tout particulièrement Jeff_La_Bleue, Nathyhale, Vampireclamp, stetiphany, kahdeksan et EliieEvans dont les reviews m'ont encouragées à traduire.**_

_**Je remercie Likuts de me permettre de traduire ses histoires.**_

_**À bientôt !**_

_**:3**_


End file.
